Clever Love
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Regina necesita encontrar pronto a alguien de su nivel con quien casarse o no podrá acceder al trono, aunque es su legítimo derecho. Sabe que no puede hacerlo con Robin, el Rey de los ladrones, por muy nobiliario que suene su título, así que decide hacerlo con alguien a quien pueda manejar, alguien que esté en su misma posición, alguien a quien no le importe su affair. [SwanQueen]
1. Regina Rulz!

Buenas tardes a todos los que me lean. En primer lugar diré, gracias.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, a pesar de que no sea una conocida escritora de SwanQueen.

Ahora, iré un poco con las aclaraciones. Claramente, no es una historia que se ciñe a Once Upon a Time, y haré fuertes cambios en la trama, especialmente en el tiempo en que coexisten unos personajes con otros, porque sabemos que algunas historias tienen muchos años de diferencia. Trataré de mantener la personalidad, dentro de lo posible, y las relaciones de sangre entre los personajes. Todo se irá aclarando a medida que el fic avance, o al menos eso espero yo.

DISCLAIMER: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, usó los personajes y la historia con fines meramente recreativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Regina _Rulz!_**

Cora se había tomado muchas molestias durante su vida como para que ahora un simple matrimonio le impidiera alcanzar su objetivo. Sabía que no podía manipular tan fácilmente a Regina, mucho menos simplemente obligarla, su hija ya distaba mucho de esa niñita que se jactaba de ser rebelde, pero que en el fondo moría de miedo de su madre y temblaba ante de la idea de que ella se enterara lo que hacía, ¡qué tontería!, como si una hoja del castillo se moviera sin que la reina lo supiera.

Debía admitir que de eso hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora Regina se había transformado maravillosamente en todo lo que ella hubiera deseado, de hecho, había superado sus expectativas; tenía los modales y las maneras de la más refinada de las doncellas y al mismo tiempo inspiraba autoridad, e incluso cierto temor a todos los que habitaban el castillo, desde simples sirvientes hasta los demás nobles.

Había moldeado a Regina tal y como lo había deseado y ahora se le salía de las manos, pero no podía llevarse todo el crédito, había sido un trabajo en conjunto con Rumpelstiltskin e incluso con aquél tonto, el hijo del Conde del Norte, Daniel, que hizo el favor de morirse al caerse en una carrera de caballos. Eso, junto con la magia negra, habían convertido a Regina en la mujer fuerte y decidida que era hoy, además, ¡habrase visto!, la futura heredera al trono del reino casándose con un muchachito que ni siquiera heredaría el título de conde al no ser el hijo primogénito, ¡nunca!, Regina debía buscar a alguien de su nivel, algún rey o príncipe heredero por lo menos, de ninguna forma ella había trabajado tanto, llevando a Henry, Regina y a ella misma al trono, para luego arrastrar algún tonto a que disfrutara de los privilegios de la realeza.

Claro que eso era algo de lo que Regina no se debía enterar, aún tenía alguna clase de escrúpulos de lo más molestos, de manera que nunca aprobaría que se hubiera deshecho, uno por uno, de los hermanos de Henry que estaban primero en la línea de sucesión, su familia era la quinta, y de ninguna manera esos cuatro miserables sin aspiraciones la dejarían sin corona. Había sido un trabajo impecable, muertes naturales o accidentes, incluso la mayoría pensaba que la realeza en pleno sufría de alguna enfermedad del corazón hereditaria, ya que varios habían muerto de un aparente ataque al corazón, el último de ellos había sido el rey Xavier, su suegro y abuelo de Regina, ése había sido el más difícil, incluso había llegado a tenerle aprecio, pero ya estaba cansada de seguir sus órdenes, así que solo le arrancó el corazón y lo aplastó hasta convertirlo en polvo, nadie sospecharía nunca de indefensa princesa Cora, la más dulce y amable de las damas de la corte.

Todo fue muy sencillo después de la muerte del rey Xavier, Henry y ella habían ascendido al trono como rey y reina respectivamente. Claro que él no era precisamente apto para el cargo, así que ella se había desempeñado como la máxima autoridad, quien verdaderamente regia aunque Henry llevara la corona, y todo había ido perfectamente, hasta su muerte. Ahora Regina había ascendido al trono como reina regente, y ella, que no era más que la reina consorte, pasaría a ocupar el cargo de reina madre, lo cual no suponía ningún problema en realidad, excepto por aquella tonta ley que había estado durante siglos en su legislación:

"_El heredero al trono debe estar casado ante la ley o hacerlo durante los seis meses posteriores a su coronación"._

Así que tanto ella como Regina tendrían que iniciar cuanto antes la búsqueda de un prometido; estaba segura que su hija tenía muy claro que no podía casarse con el 'Rey de los ladrones', porque aunque sonase bien, lo suyo no era ni de cerca un título nobiliario. Debía admitir que había sido un error descuidar a Regina los últimos años al estar tan inmersa en la política y los asuntos del reino, le había parecido un capricho digno de una princesa enredarse con un tipo de la calaña de Robin Hood, le había parecido perfectamente permisible, quizás, porque Regina ya tenía asegurada la corona, pero ahora lo veía claramente como un error garrafal, pues su hija se había encaprichado con él, estaba enamorada, decía, así que debía jugar adecuadamente sus cartas y poner el juego a su favor, bien sabía que el amor era debilidad, y el rey de los ladrones sería la debilidad que usara contra Regina, de una manera sutil, claro está, después de todo, Regina ahora era la reina.

―¿Madre? ―escuchó finalmente la voz de su hija quien estaba frente a ella y parecía preocupada―. Estabas absolutamente abstraída. ¡Me has dejado hablando sola! ¿Es que no me quieres ayudar? ―reclamó desesperada Regina.

―Regina, cariño, claro que te voy a ayudar, es solo que la situación es algo complicada. Me he quedado pensando en todo esto intentando hallar una solución ―respondió abnegadamente―. ¿Tienes claro que no puedes casarte con el rey de los ladrones, verdad? ―dijo, intentando matizar su mordacidad.

―Se llama Robin, madre. Y claro que lo sé, en particular porque lo más probable es que el día de nuestra boda lo capturen, no solo la guardia real de nuestro reino, sino quién sabe de cuántos reinos más ―sonrió para sus adentros, jamás aceptaría al ladronzuelo de caminos en su familia.

―¿No pensarás entonces renunciar a la corona para escapar con él, Regina? ¿O sí? ―había querido sonar realmente alarmada y lo había logrado; Regina estaba demasiado seducida por el poder como para hacer eso, además, claro que no estaba enamorada de ese perdedor, solo creía estarlo y Cora no pensaba sacarla de su error.

―No, no. Dije que amo a Robin, pero él no quiere que renuncie a mi vida por él, y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Podemos seguir juntos, como hasta ahora, prácticamente nadie lo sabe y las cosas siempre han ido realmente bien así. Yo quisiera cambiar la ley, no casarme ―suspiró Regina, dejando ver que aún había en ella una inocencia infantil que creía que sus problemas se arreglaban con chasquear los dedos.

―Sabes que eso no es posible, Regina ―habló con fingido pesar―. Pero sé astuta, querida, cumple la ley y cásate, cásate con alguien a quien puedas manejar, a quien no le importe lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu… Con Robert ―agregó con una gran sonrisa.

―Robin, madre ―corrigió con voz cansada Regina―. Pero tienes razón, madre. Alguien a quien pueda manejar, alguien que esté en la misma situación que yo, y creo que sé quién es exactamente esa persona ―finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal Regina.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_Affair: Es una relación sexual o una amistad romántica o apego apasionado entre dos personas._

_Rulz: Es un término urbano que viene de la palabra rules, y tiene como significado 'manda'._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Que me apoyen, y me acompañen en los siguientes capítulos, ¡y que dejen muchos reviews!

Saludos,

De entre los gatos, el más curioso.


	2. La princesa

Oh, Dios... Casi siento que tendré que dar cátedra antes de que puedan empezar a leer el capítulo.

En primer lugar diré: Sí, Regina es caprichosa, interesada y ambiciosa, entre muchos otros defectos, estoy segura. El más sobresaliente de todos sería que es manipuladora. Y antes de que me linchen, me encanta Regina y me siento muy identificada con ella *cof*perosecretamenteestoyenamoradadeEmma*cof¨*. Vale quizás no es precisamente un secreto.

Continuando, Regina en este fic es muy joven, ha perdido a Daniel, sí, y le ha dolido y le ha afectado, pero no vio a su madre matándole frente a ella por su causa. Se ha dejado seducir por la magia negra en medio del dolor, y Cora le ha alentado a ello, para que Regina se convirtiera en lo que ella quería. Pero definitivamente no pueden compararla con la Regina de OUAT, en primer lugar porque en la serie, Regina tiene fácilmente unos 65 años vividos, su vida ha sido más difícil, ha envenenado constantemente su corazón contra Snow White, y luego desde el inicio de la serie ha tenido un desarrollo de su personaje, en busca de su redención a través del amor de Henry, que aquí ni siquiera existe. Le he quitado un montón de cruces, de años y de evolución. Así que si hacen un poco de memoria con respecto a los primeros capítulos, la alcaldesa era de hecho voluntariosa, manipuladora, ambiciosa y claro, muy vengativa.

Ahora, les dejaré descansar un poco, para que lean el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – La Princesa**

―¿Y quién es esa persona, si se puede saber? ―preguntó Cora con desconfianza―. Cariño, tienes 23 años, ¿Eres consciente que has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo? Los mejores partidos ya están tomados ―añadió con obviedad, pues no creía en la capacidad de Regina de encontrar lo que necesitaba.

―Descuida, madre. Te encantará ―respondió antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo violácea.

[+]

―Aún tengo 22 ―resopló Regina mientras se adentraba en el establo frente al que había aparecido. Tuvo que caminar muy poco antes de encontrar a una joven, que llena de energía cepillaba un caballo. La observo a la distancia mientras la chica buscaba la silla del caballo y luego la acomodaba con precisión.

Debía admitir que era muy guapa, tal y como se perfilaba que sería desde niña. Tenía unos increíbles ojos verdes y su piel blanca contrastaba muy bien con ellos.

―Y pensar que la última vez que te vi junto a un caballo, me juraste que nunca más montarías ―soltó Regina sarcásticamente.

―¡Regina! ―gritó la joven con emoción mientras corría abrazarle. Regina abrió sus brazos y le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba que siempre la recibiera con tanto cariño, y siendo sincera, ella también adoraba a esa chiquilla. Pero la verdad es que la princesa que una vez había salvado de un caballo fuera de control, ya no era, de ninguna manera, una niña, era de hecho, la mujer más guapa que había tenido enfrente ―. Y según recuerdo tú me aconsejaste que cuanto antes volviera a montar, más rápido perdería el miedo ―la altivez llenaba el tono de la princesa, y Regina estuvo segura que si alguna vez se enfrentaran, debido a lo fuerte de sus carácteres, la guerra iría hasta las últimas consecuencias; felizmente las dos se llevaban muy bien.

―Y tomaste mi consejo, lo cual me alegra mucho ―continuó con mucha más suavidad la morena―. ¿Así que puedes explicarme porque parece que huyes de tu propio castillo, princesa? ―la mueca de la chica se descompuso, mientras Regina intentaba fingir que no sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

―Yo… Bueno… Mis padres… ―la mujer intentaba formar una frase coherente, pero al parecer le estaba resultando muy difícil ― Iba a ver a alguien, pero mis padres no pueden saberlo. Nunca lo aprobarían ―respondió finalmente.

―¿Quién podría ser tan malo que tus padres no lo aprobarían? Creo que puedo decir con conocimiento de causa que tus padres son muy considerados comparados con mi madre ―la más joven sonrió y asintió pues Cora le causaba cierto temor, aunque odiaría admitirlo en voz alta―. ¿Es pobre? ¿Algún campesino? ¿Pastor? ¿Pirata? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es una mujer? ―Regina soltó la retahíla de preguntas con una cierta diversión que no pudo ocultar, pero la chica ni siquiera lo notó.

―Cualquiera de esas opciones sería tan sencilla ―suspiró con cierta tristeza―. Bueno, quizás un pirata les escandalizaría un poco, más si le falta una mano o algo así, pero eventualmente lo aceptarían ―Regina estaba maravillada con la inocencia que demostraba la muchacha al hablar―. Es algo peor.

―¿Peor? ―Regina quiso parecer confundida, y lo logró, no entendía que veía una princesa como ella en aquel tipo, tenía esa cara de tonto, de aburrido, seguro que la había embaucado con un falso idealismo que ella le había comprado.

―Es… El príncipe Oscuro. El hijo de Rumpelstiltskin ―confesó finalmente la rubia.

―Baelfire ―agregó con conocimiento de causa Regina. Baelfire, era muy viejo para Emma, según su criterio. Además, se llenaba la boca diciendo que no aprobaba la magia negra de su padre, pero seguía viviendo en su castillo, bajo su protección y con todas las comodidades. Pero lo primero eran sus intereses, así que no persuadiría a la rubia de que le dejara, no cuando esa era la carta que usaría a su favor.

―Emma, ¿no crees que él es algo viejo para ti, cariño? ―la pregunta salió de su boca antes de poder detenerla ― Bueno, y estoy segura que tus padres pueden ser muy comprensivos, y crean que el amor puede vencer cualquier barrera, pero emparentar con Rumpelstiltskin puede hacerlos dudar ―eso seguro, con todo el daño que le había hecho al reino con sus tratos, no querrían ni oírlo mencionar.

―Pero Bae no tiene nada que ver con él ―la contestación enérgica de Emma le dejo claro que estaría dispuesta a ir muy lejos por ese amor ―. Es obvio que no tiene la culpa de que su padre se haya enceguecido con el poder. Además, sólo tiene 32 años, no es un viejo ―terminó Emma ligeramente indignada. Regina estuvo a punto de decirle que incluso le parecía viejo para ella misma, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua al recordar que Robin rondaba los 35.

―Veo que tienes un montón de problemas ―decidió continuar con el plan―. Y yo que he venido a verte porque pensaba llenarte con los míos ―agregó con fingido pesar.

―Oh no, Regina. Si tú me necesitas sabes que siempre estaré para ti ―contestó con total resolución la rubia ―. ¿Te debo la vida después de todo, no? ―le sonrió luminosamente y la morena estuvo segura que eso, definitivamente, era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida, salvar a Emma.

―Aunque… ―arrastró las palabras con cierta inseguridad, pues de pronto se sentía mal de pretender usar a Emma de esa forma― Quizás mi problema sea la solución del tuyo.

―¿Realmente? ―los ojos verdes de Emma demostraban una gran ilusión y entonces la morena tuvo que convencerse que en realidad el trato las beneficiaría a las dos.

―Bueno, las leyes exigen que me case dentro de los próximos seis meses para conservar el trono ―la mueca de la rubia demostraba cierta molestia, y conociéndola, daba por sentado que le parecería la ley más tonta de la que había escuchado nunca ―, y yo realmente no quiero casarme en este momento ―Emma asintió entendiendo perfectamente a la morena―. Y he pensado, justo ahora ―mentira― que me has hablado de tu relación con el príncipe Oscuro, que quizás, si tú y yo nos casáramos, se solucionarían nuestros problemas; yo continuaría siendo reina, al igual que pasarías a serlo tú, y tú podrías verte con el hijo de Rumpel libremente ―finalizó Regina con cierta molestia en el estómago al pensar en Emma besando a Baelfire, pero ya se ocuparía de abrirle los ojos en un futuro. De ninguna manera permitiría que aquel pervertido se aprovechara de su Emma, que no pasaba de los 17 años.

―¡Regina, eres un genio! ―gritó con emoción la princesa mientras volvía abrazarla y besaba su mejilla ―. Claro que acepto casarme contigo ―bromeó como si la propuesta hubiese sido real, y Regina sonrío, feliz, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de Emma; siempre le habían encantado.

* * *

Tendrán que ponerse en la tarea de hacer el mismo ejercicio con Emma. Ella es una princesa, seguramente muy consentida y no está muy acostumbrada a buscar engaños en los demás (a diferencia de Emma Swan). No ha pasado por el sistema de adopción, que en OUAT tanto la ha marcado, y siempre ha tenido a sus padres con ella, es una joven feliz, dentro de lo posible, y aunque eventualmente veremos su típica personalidad, tengan siempre en cuenta la diferencia de sus historias con las de sus contrapartes a la hora de comparar.

Agradecimientos especiales a quien ha estado insistiendo en que escribiera pronto el capítulo, fanfictioner sq. Y claro, a helena4love, venus1485, vodkas y CarlaMills por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y además, dejarme un review, sino, definitivamente me hubiera desanimado de continuarla.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí ¡comenten!


	3. Little sister

Voy a echarles cátedra otra vez.

Quizás hablar de una Regina pre-maldición no es algo muy exacto. Esta es una Regina, post-muerte de Daniel, sin saber que fue culpa de Snow. Más o menos. Hablaré por mí, pero si muriera mi amor verdadero, sea en un accidente o no, sería un golpe devastador. Tendría que aferrarme a algunas cosas, buenas o malas, y sería algo que me cambiaría por completo. Pero lo que sentía antes de ello, pues, no se iría. Otra cosa muy importante de mi Regina, es que ella no envenena todos los días su corazón contra nadie, ella no odia en específico a nadie, y esa puede ser la diferencia entre Regina y the Evil Queen.

Con respecto a si Emma puede hacer magia o no, más adelante lo sabremos. Hoy les dejo como se toman la noticia los padres.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – _Little sister_**

Regina estaba frente al espejo intentado decidir que accesorios llevar. Quería verse perfecta, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

―Querida, me siento orgullosa de ti. Ni siquiera a mí se me hubiese ocurrido algo mejor ―la morena, que daba la espalda a su madre, blanqueó los ojos sabiendo que ella no podría notarlo. Dentro de sí se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Emma, se sentía como si fuese igual a su madre, y no quería serlo, toda la vida había despreciado sus modos.

―Vamos a llegar tarde, madre ―soltó intentando apurarla, mientras la mujer cepillaba su cabello tranquilamente.

―Aún te queda mucho por aprender, Regina ―respondió suavemente―. Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar.

[+]

Después de la muerte de Daniel, Regina siempre había creído que solo amaba sinceramente en este mundo, a su familia y a Emma. A la rubia la quería como una hermanita pequeña, pero sus acciones en este momento no parecían estar guiadas por el amor precisamente. El estómago se le revolvía de solo pensarlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Emma, en su mirada inocente, aún llena de un brillo que ella misma había perdido hace años ya. Decidió que la protegería, y esta sería la mejor forma de hacerlo.

―Me preguntaba si la princesa Emma les ha informado el motivo de la cena ―Cora cambió el tema de la mesa con total naturalidad, pero todos los presentes parecían transpuestos. Las mejillas de la princesa se habían teñido de rojo, su hija no sabía dónde poner la mirada, y los padres de la muchacha parecían tener cierto recelo―. Realmente esto me parece fuera de lo tradicional, pero lo que sea con tal de que mi hija sea feliz ―agregó con una falsa sonrisa.

Emma y su madre, la reina, echaron a la mujer la misma mirada de no creerle ni una sola palabra.

Blancanieves no sabía que pensar. Muchas ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. En primer lugar estaba Emma, hasta hacía poco su hija no quería saber nada de matrimonios, y ahora parecía feliz lanzándose de cabeza en uno, y con una mujer.

Ése era otro tema que le inquietaba, se sentía mala madre por no haberlo visto venir. Ciertamente Emma prefería más las actividades enérgicas y al aire libre, pero ella misma se comportaba igual cuando era joven.

Dentro de todo, lo único que parecía ir bien en aquel asunto era Regina. Adoraba aquella muchacha desde que había salvado la vida de su hija e incluso se sentía feliz de que se diera una nueva oportunidad después de lo ocurrido con su prometido. Habían muchas habladurías con respecto a la joven, que practicaba magia negra, que lo único que le interesaba era el poder. Personalmente el único cambio que había podido percibir era la tristeza que cubría sus ojos y que parecía también desbordar en sus maneras y en su forma de vestir. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor y solo cuando miraba a Emma se iba aquella mirada triste, quedando solamente una profunda adoración.

No tenía quejas de Regina, era joven, bonita, con una educación impecable, y reina de sus tierras, ¡Oh, pero su madre!, su madre era harina de otro costal. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ser amable con la reina Cora, porque apenas y la soportaba. Durante su reinado las cosas habían sido tensas, por decir lo menos, el nombre Cora para Blancanieves, era prácticamente sinónimo de dolor de cabeza. Muchas veces les había amenazado con declararles la guerra sino se cumplía con sus pretensiones. La verdad es que la idea de emparentar con Cora no era precisamente atractiva, pero como la mujer había dicho, lo importante era la felicidad de Emma.

―¿Están seguras de esto? ¿Regina? ―preguntó la reina Blancanieves.

―Desde que conocí a Emma se robó mi corazón ―respondió sonriéndole a la mencionada―. En ese momento para mí ella era una niña pequeña― Regina se fijó como se inflaban ligeramente las mejillas de Emma mientras resoplaba―, aunque debo decir que las más adorable que jamás vi ―los reyes asintieron completamente de acuerdo―. Sentí desde el primer momento el deseo de protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Yo estaba con Daniel y pensé que amaba a Emma como a una hermana, la pequeña hermana que jamás tuve. Pero después de todo este tiempo las cosas se han hecho más claras, y estoy segura que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Emma y protegerla ante todo ―terminó la morena, mirando a Blancanieves a los ojos.

Cora sonreía complacida con el discurso, su hija sabía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía. Por otro lado Emma estaba conmocionada; si Regina no le hubiese explicado con antelación el plan, habría creído en cada una de las palabras de amor que con tanta soltura la morena le había profesado delante de sus padres.

El rey y la reina sonrieron a Regina.

―Tienes nuestra bendición, si es lo que desea nuestra hija ―habló por fin el rey David.

―Es lo que deseo papá, yo siempre he estado enamorada de Regina ―puntualizó Emma con tanta franqueza que Regina se desencajó. El corazón le latía a toda prisa, pero nadie lo notó, porque todos en la mesa miraban sonrientes a la princesa.

* * *

Lamento la demora, estuve de viaje y luego de pereza. Yo también odio los fics que van así de lento. Y encima vengo y actualizo con un capítulo cortito. Pero intentaré tomar un ritmo más rápido y que las cosas se desarrollen adecuadamente.

Por favor comenten, si alguien todavía está interesado en esta historia, claro.

Un abrazo.


	4. Boda

Sería una gran mentira decir que haré capítulos largos. La mentira más grande del mundo. Eso no se me da. Incluso me toca, después de escribirlos, pensar ¿qué más le agrego? para que no queden pequeñitos.

Pero intentaré actualizar más seguido. Es decir, corto, pero continuo.

Por cierto, continuando con las aclaraciones. Por si alguien no lo ha notado, he modificado el espacio-tiempo de la serie a mi conveniencia.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 ****― ****Boda**

¿Que Emma siempre había estado enamorada de ella? ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿O acaso la rubia era así de buena mintiendo? Para Regina había sonado como una confesión, una confesión que le había tomado por sorpresa y que la dejaba con sentimientos encontrados.

No. A Emma le brillaban los ojos de amor pensando en el hijo de Rumpel, y el matrimonio era el medio para conseguir un fin.

Tampoco es como si le pudiera preguntar a la joven. Sería muy incómodo.

Quizás estaba estresada porque hacía muchos días que no se veía con Robin. Había salido de viaje con algunos de sus hombres para 'una misión'. No es que lo extrañara, es que le daba estabilidad.

De pronto se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa. Al final si tendría que ir hablar con Emma.

[+]

―Podemos esperar a que cumplas 18 ―le dijo con tranquilidad.

―No, no podemos. Y lo sabes ―la respuesta había sido enérgica, a pesar que la muchacha se veía bastante relajada estando recostada en aquel pastizal―. Aún falta mucho para mi cumpleaños y tú necesitas estar casada en menos de seis meses ―argumentó con los ojos cerrados.

―En realidad es algo menos de cinco meses ―contestó mortificada. ¿Por qué parecía que ella misma quería sabotearse? Entre más pronto salieran del asunto mejor, ¿no? Ella aseguraría el trono y Emma podría estar con su príncipe de pacotilla.

―Pero ya que hablamos del tema, creo que podríamos hacerlo en tu cumpleaños ―Regina abrió los ojos alarmada ¿Emma estaba loca? ¿En dos semanas? Era muy poco tiempo, ¿tanto le urgía?―. En realidad a todos les pareció una gran idea ―la rubia alargó una mano hacia ella y la hizo recostarse también.

―¿Todos? ―preguntó la morena ligeramente incómoda. Su vestido se estropearía en la hierba y que Emma no la soltara todavía era inquietante. Ni hablar de la boda en dos semanas.

―Nuestros padres. A mí me pareció una idea romántica ―la muchacha había girado para mirarla directamente, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

―¿Fue mi madre, no? ―Emma sonrió divertida al ver a Regina resoplar.

―Sí ―la rubia se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo. Parecía muy concentrada en observar las nubes―. ¡Vamos! No es tan malo. ¿O es que ya has desistido de casarte conmigo? ―le soltó tranquilamente.

Regina se había quedado admirando el rostro de la rubia. Era preciosa. Sus rasgos perfectamente perfilados; la nariz respingada; sus mejillas sonrosadas; el mentón quebrado; los rizos dorados que enmarcaban su rostro. Y sus ojos, esos pozos verde-azulados que cambiaban con los rayos del sol.

―¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría casarse contigo? ―preguntó mirándola fijamente.

La risa cristalina de Emma fue la respuesta.

―Me hace sonrojar señorita Mills ―efectivamente, sus mejillas parecían tener más color―. Cualquiera diría que quiere que me enamore de usted ―fue en ese momento que Regina decidió esconder su mirada de la de Emma.

* * *

Lo primero que diré es... No, no describiré la boda. Soy horrible para describir. Se me da fatal, mucho menos una boda real. Tengan compasión. En el próximo capítulo ya estarán casadas.

Y... ¿Alguien ha notado que Regina no ha sido totalmente sincera?

Al igual que la escena en la que Regina salva a Emma de caer del caballo, reciclaré otra de Once Upon a Time. No más spoilers por ahora.

Un abrazo.  
¡Reviews!


	5. Confusión

Seguiré diciendo cosas que no vienen al caso. En la primera parte, cuando se explica como el Rey Henry accede al trono, hago una referencia a la obra de teatro Ricardo III, de Shakeaspeare.

Con respecto a Cora. Pues, ella es mala. Pero, creo que todos estarán encantados con ella, porque en realidad no quiere a Robin Hood ni por las curvas. Así que será una especie de hada madrina macabra de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Confusión**

Los padres de Emma habían insistido en que se celebrase aquel gran acontecimiento en su castillo corriendo con todos los gastos. Después de un día y una noche enteros de celebración, finalmente se dirigían hacía el castillo de Regina, que de ahora en adelante sería el hogar de ambas. Iban en un mismo carruaje, juntas, pero cada cual pegada a una ventana y lo más alejadas posible.

La morena pensó que su madre seguramente ya estaría descansando. Usar la magia tan deliberadamente no era un lujo ella misma se pudiera dar sin que la señalasen de bruja; las relaciones diplomáticas del reino serían las primeras en ser afectadas.

Sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia Emma. La muchacha parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Y entonces no pudo evitar recordar lo que las había llevado a esta sensación de incomodidad.

Se habían besado en la boda. Y después de ello, incontables veces, para complacer a los invitados. Y con cada beso parecían alejarse más.

Regina se sentía mal cada vez que la besaba. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de Emma. Cada vez la veía más como a la pequeña a la que había salvado. Besar a su hermanita pequeña y luego querer seducirla. De alguna manera parecía el paso a seguir. Sí, en un par de ocasiones le había coqueteado a Emma de forma natural. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

¿Emma era su esposa después de todo, no? Y también era una niña a la que Regina no quería pervertir. Ansiaba ver a Robin esa tarde y dejar todos aquellos pensamientos ridículos de lado. Quería besarlo y estar entre sus brazos fuertes. Salir del castillo, respirar a campo abierto, una pequeña aventura que la hiciera olvidarse de cómo le había vendido su alma al diablo solo por intereses políticos.

―Veré a Neal en la tarde ―rompió el silencio la rubia con la mirada aún fija en la ventana. Regina torció el gesto de inmediato. Neal era el sobrenombre que le habían dado a Baelfire para que nadie en el castillo supiera de quien hablaban, especialmente su madre. Tenía que deshacerse de ese tipejo pronto. A Emma no le convenía. Pero no podía sacar las uñas tan rápido. Haría que ella misma se diera cuenta de su error.

―Claro, cariño ―respondió con falsedad―. Puedes ir en Rocinante, pero intenta ser discreta ―si de algo estaba segura Regina, es que nunca permitiría ser la comidilla de la corte porque su esposa le engañaba justo al día siguiente de su boda―. Nadie puede saberlo, Emma ―terminó más seria.

―Lo sé, Regina ―dijo con molestia la rubia.

[+]

Emma estaba recluida en el castillo mientras Regina había desaparecido por completo. Y encima de todo tenía que aguantarse a Cora queriendo fungir como su segunda madre. Se sentía de muy mal humor.

Desde el mismo momento en que había besado por primera vez a Regina se sentía enojada. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar esa propuesta tan descabellada? Que la morena le besara por compromiso hería su orgullo.

Estaba segura que hubiese podido encontrar algún pretendiente que de verdad la quisiera y se casara con ella por amor. Al final, incluso sus padres hubieran terminado por aceptar a Baelfire si ella les hubiera confesado que en realidad lo amaba a él.

¡Pero no! Había sido más cómodo mentir. O decir una verdad a medias.

Se había enamorado de Regina desde que era una niña. Había sido tan fácil. Su heroína, la joven que la había salvado de una muerte segura. Hermosa, cariñosa, sonriente.

Había aparecido de la nada en su caballo Rocinante y un momento después todo se había arreglado. La había abrazado, le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba allí, que siempre lo estaría y Emma le creyó.

Con una sonrisa luminosa le había contado sobre el amor, de qué se trataba aquel sentimiento, la rubia le había entendido perfectamente porque eso sentía cuando le miraba. Entonces los vio una tarde, a Regina y su prometido en el establo, besándose y huyó. Evitó a Regina durante mucho tiempo.

Regina había sido su amor platónico. Un enamoramiento adolescente. Pero seguramente esa era la razón por la que todo le estaba afectando tanto. Y ahora, en vez de ver a Baelfire tenía que tomar el té con Cora.

La mujer la encontró ensillando a Rocinante y le arrastró con ella. ¿Y qué excusa le podría haber dado? La verdad no era una opción.

―Querida, te estoy tan agradecida de que hayas aceptado ayudar a Regina ―entró la mujer detrás del criado que traía la bandeja con todo lo necesario para tomar el té―. Mi hija finalmente podrá ser feliz ―¿Agradecida? ¿Ayudar a Regina? ¿Ser feliz? La confusión desbordó de tal manera a Emma que su expresión lo decía todo.

¿Acaso la madre Regina sabía del trato que tenían? La morena no había mencionado nada de eso. Además, el hecho de que Regina fuera feliz solamente con asegurar el trono no le terminaba de encajar.

Cora sonrío maquiavélicamente. La rubiecita tonta había mordido el anzuelo. Así que Regina no le mencionó a su flamante esposa que tenía un amante.

Había creído cada una de las palabras de la princesa en esa cena y las usaría a su conveniencia. Si Regina había podido manipular a una princesita enamorada por intereses propios, haría exactamente lo mismo. Usaría a Emma para deshacerse del ladronzuelo con el que su hija estaba encaprichada.

―Bueno, yo… ―la joven no sabía qué decir para obtener más información, pero estaba segura que se estaba perdiendo de algo― Lo que más me importa es que ella sea feliz ―optó por continuar con la misma línea, parecer perdidamente enamorada de Regina.

―Y lo será, Emma. Ahora que es libre de vivir su amor con su alma gemela, Robin de Locksley, lo será ―la cara de la rubia se descompuso tanto, que Cora apenas y pudo contener su carcajada.

* * *

Tengo que admitir que me encanta poner a Cora sembrando cizaña. Y también que quisiera recibir más reviews ;)


	6. ¿Tormenta o calma?

Esto es lo que yo llamaría un capítulo decente. Y pensar que cuando empecé a escribirlo no tenía ni idea cómo seguir. Espero que les guste. No lo corregí, debe estar lleno de errores y redundancias. Espero no esté tan mal. Y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan.

No olviden por favor, que difícilmente alguna de las dos será madura. Al menos no como en la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 ― ¿Tormenta o calma?**

Regina la había engañado, la había utilizado, ¡la había tomado por tonta! Emma no sabía qué le enojaba más, las mentiras, la falta de confianza, o el que Regina tuviera un alma gemela.

No, lo que la enojaba más es que Regina se fuera a verse con Robin Hood mientras ella se quedaba en el castillo, prácticamente encarcelada, con Cora. No le parecía justo, ella también quería estar con Baelfire, pero al parecer la morena era la única que tenía derecho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la morena no parecía aprobar del todo a Baelfire. Aunque Regina sabía disimular muy bien, la rubia podía notar algunos gestos que denotaban molestia, estaba aprendiendo a leerla, a saber cuándo mentía.

Su mal humor empeoró, no sólo era el engaño, quizás también trataba de separarla de su novio.

[+]

Estaba ya entrando la madrugada cuando Regina regresó al castillo. Parecía extenuada. Con pasos tranquilos se acercó a la cama después de deshacerse de las joyas.

―¿Qué tal la tarde con Robin Hood? ―preguntó una voz que parecía no venir de ningún lado, la voz de Emma. Asustada, la morena miró a todas partes mientras con una mano sostenía su pecho tratando de calmar la respiración. Encontró unos ojos verdes que la miraban fríos desde un gran sillón en la esquina de la habitación.

―Yo… Emma… ―soltó sin lograr hilar una frase coherente― ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti con Neal? ―la rubia la miró impasible.

―No cambies el tema Regina ―la morena no estaba segura porqué, pero Emma parecía terriblemente enojada―. Pero ya que lo preguntas, no ha ido, así que cuéntame tú ―se sentía acorralada, tenía que darle explicaciones a su ahora esposa, y no estaba segura de cómo o porqué debía hacerlo.

―Sé que quizás te deba una explicación ―empezó, tratando de parecer en calma.

―¿Quizás? ―Emma estalló en una carcajada que demostraba todo menos felicidad― ¿No estás segura de deberme una explicación? Esto es lo último ―añadió con amargura―. Me mentiste, me usaste para mantener la corona cuando en realidad tienes un amante que nunca mencionaste y además me tengo que quedar aquí, haciéndole compañía a tu querida madre mientras tú te diviertes. Y tú no estás segura de deberme una explicación ―Regina se quedó estática en su lugar, sin decir nada ―, o mejor, una disculpa.

El silencio duró casi una eternidad, mientras la mirada verde la traspasaba.

―Emma, te lo puedo explicar. No te mencioné a Robin porque apenas nos estamos conociendo ―mintió descaradamente sin estar segura del porqué―. Además, no pensé que eso te molestara, tú tienes a Baelfire, ¿por qué no tendría derecho yo derecho a lo mismo? ―volteó el juego atacando a la rubia― ¿Yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿Sólo tú lo tienes? ―vio como la otra mujer abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido.

―Eso no fue lo que dijo tu madre ―contestó la rubia sin mirarla―. Ella dijo que él era tu alma gemela ―la frase parecía tener un tinte de amargura, pero la morena no entendió el porqué. Estaba segura, muy segura, que Emma querría que fuera feliz.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido cosa de su madre. Había envenenado a la joven, pero no veía la razón de ello, y si sabía algo de ella es que no hacia las cosas sin un motivo, nada era espontáneo.

El problema es que Cora no le había mentido a Emma. Robin era su alma gemela, de acuerdo a Tinker Bell y su polvo de duende, al menos. El hombre le encantaba, eso era cierto, era fuerte, guapo, aguerrido, un caballero además, su ideal de masculinidad sin duda. Se sentía muy bien cuando lo besaba, pero era algo mucho más pasional. Entonces recordaba a Daniel y le entraban las dudas.

―No sabía que mi madre fuera tan romántica ―río falsamente―. Jamás pensé que ella dijera una cosa de esas ―notó que Emma parecía confundida y se sintió más tranquila, estaba ganando terreno ―. Y de verdad que no entiendo porque no fuiste a ver a Neal, te dije que podías usar mi caballo, cariño ―habló con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía.

―Tu madre estuvo todo el tiempo vigilándome ―la muchacha derrumbó sus barreras y habló con el tono al que Regina estaba acostumbrada, más cercano al de una niña, que al de la mujer furiosa que acababa de conocer.

La morena se acercó y la abrazó, sintiendo como unas manos se aferraban a su cintura.

―Sé cómo podemos solucionar ese pequeño problema, Emma ―le susurró suavemente al oído.

―¿En serio? ―la emoción invadió a la joven, que se apartó mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos. Un brillo que a Regina le molesto. De pronto decidió que alargaría, un poco más, el encuentro de su esposa con el inútil hijo de Rumpelstiltskin.

―Magia ―sus últimas palabras parecían dichas con el fin de seducir a Emma, o peor, enamorarla, impresionándola con magia. Pero la muchacha parecía más contrariada que impresionada.

―Yo… A Bae no le gusta la magia ―Regina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no dejar salir su mala cara. Aquél imbécil cada vez le fastidiaba más la vida.

―Emma, cariño, mírame ―le llamó. Acarició su rostro ligeramente antes de continuar―. Solamente usarás la magia para encontrarte con él, sin que nadie sospeche. Es por el bien de todos ―la rubia parecía debatirse entre el bien y el mal―. Pero si a él tanto le molesta, no tiene que saberlo ―de pronto, su cara cambió, como si finalmente se rindiera.

―¿De verdad crees que esté bien? ¿No estaría mintiéndole? ―aquella inocencia y la mirada ligeramente asustada, le estaba matando de ternura, pero a Regina eso no le impidió pensar lo conveniente que sería que Baelfire se enojara con Emma.

―Claro que no. Solo no se lo mencionarías ―le sonrío descaradamente y la joven asintió ―. Tendrás que enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que no se podrán ver durante varios días, porque al menos nos tardaremos dos semanas en que logres teletransportarte sin problemas ―mentira, podría ser mucho menos, pero eso no era algo que su esposa necesitara saber.

―¿Yo? Pensé que la magia la harías tú ―la rubia la miró completamente confundida.

―No. Te enseñaré magia Emma ―ante la obvia pregunta en la mirada de la rubia, decidió adelantarse y responder antes de que la otra dijera nada―. Aunque no lo creas, tienes magia dentro de ti, una muy fuerte ―su dedo fue a parar en medio del pecho de la rubia, y tuvo que alejarse. Decidió sentarse en la cama―. No todo el mundo la tiene ―siguió hablando―, y siento todo es gran potencial en ti ―cada que nos besamos, pensó― cada vez que estamos cerca.

―Dos semanas. Dos semanas sin poder salir de aquí ―fue lo único que dijo la joven con la mirada perdida. Luego, sus ojos miraron fijamente a la morena ―. Regina Mills, ni creas que me vas a dejar otra vez aquí haciéndole compañía a tu madre ―le amenazó sutilmente ―. Tendrás que enviarle un mensaje a Robin Hood diciéndole que no se podrán ver durante varios días ―dijo, parafraseándola. De alguna manera Regina no pudo dejar de sonreír.

―¿Dónde dormirás? ―preguntó la morena cambiando finalmente el tema.

―Si la reina ―el sarcasmo inundaba la voz de Emma a pesar de parecer relajada― no se hubiera ido de tarde romántica con el rey de los ladrones, y quizás se hubiera encargado de prepararme una habitación, no tendríamos que dormir juntas ―Regina cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todos en el castillo pensaban que eran una feliz pareja, recién casada. Obviamente dormirían juntas. Y su madre, su madre nunca movería un dedo por ayudarle. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Había algo divertido en toda esta situación.

* * *

¡Comenten!


	7. Magia

Sé que me he demorado mucho y que quizás, muy pocos recuerden esta historia. Sé también, que no soy la reina del SwanQueen como para hacerlos esperar tanto, pero muchas cosas me han mantenido ocupada y solo hasta ahora he logrado sacar algo de tiempo para escribir.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 ― Magia**

Seguramente la gente creería que a la Reina Regina le gustaba madrugar, despertarse con el alba, pero lo cierto es que era una costumbre que le había impuesto su madre desde muy pequeña. Una costumbre que odiaba, dicho sea de paso, pues quería envolverse entre sus cobijas un poco más, pero parecía ser más fuerte que ella. Aunque debía admitir que últimamente las cosas estaban cambiando, al igual que sus hábitos.

La claridad le hizo abrir los ojos en contra de su voluntad y se giró para mirar con cierta envidia a la persona que dormía a su lado. Ella, aunque el mismísimo diluvio cayera, seguía disfrutando de sus últimos minutos de sueño y encima lograba lucir perfecta, casi como un ángel.

La morena le sacudió ligeramente mientras ordenada algunos de sus rizos rubios para observar mejor su rostro. Las graciosas caras que hacía la muchacha, intentando seguir durmiendo, lograron sacarle algunas sonrisas.

―Emma, es hora de la clase ―le dijo suavemente.

―En un ratito, Regina ―ronroneó la rubia aún con los ojos cerrados.

―Cariño, apenas llevamos un par de clases y no has avanzado nada ―Regina se lo pensó mejor y decidió que eso, en realidad, no tenía nada de malo―. Además, mira qué bonito está el día ―añadió abriendo mágicamente las cortinas.

Emma soltó un gruñido, apenas audible y movió imperceptiblemente su mano haciendo correr las cortinas de nuevo. Regina que ya estaba de pie, apenas y lo podía creer; en clase Emma no podía convocar ni siquiera una simple llamita y medio dormida podía ejercer control sobre objetos.

Pero todo pensamiento coherente se fue al traste cuando volteó, notando que la otra mujer le ofrecía un espacio debajo de sus cobijas. No lo dudó mucho, entre entrenar a su mujer para que pudiera ir a verse con otro, o dormir un poco más a su lado, la elección era obvia. Se recostó de nuevo, y rápidamente fue atraída en un abrazo posesivo. Emma se acercó más y le dio los buenos días en un beso nada inocente; con sus manos la muchacha la tenía fuertemente aferrada por las caderas mientras una de sus piernas había quedado entre las de ella y la lengua se abría paso entre los dientes, dedicándose ahora a seducir su lengua.

Regina no pudo evitar gemir cuando los labios de su esposa finalmente abandonaron los suyos. Emma acomodó la cabeza encima de su hombro y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. La morena se mordió los labios sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Ya ni siquiera podía sentirse culpable, quizás Emma fuera como su hermanita pequeña, pero el amor filial que alguna vez pudo haber sentido se había opacado por un sentimiento más pasional.

La rubia era una preciosidad, eso sin duda alguna y era su legítima esposa, no había nada de malo en que disfrutara de sus besos, o de toda ella. Casi podía estar segura que si intentara algo Emma no frenaría su avance.

Sonrío. La verdad es que si se descuidaba, sería su esposa la que tomara la iniciativa, igual que las otras veces, y ella no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para oponerse, al contrario, estaría más que encantada.

La respiración de Emma en su cuello la desestabilizaba y tranquilizaba a partes iguales. Se giró suavemente intentando dejar un beso en la frente de la rubia y finalmente volvió a dormir.

[+]

―¡Otra vez con las velas! ―refunfuño la rubia agarrando una de mala gana.

―Es el ejercicio más sencillo, cariño ―entre el desgano y la negatividad de la joven, Regina sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte―. Es cosa de que quieras, de que realmente desees encender esa vela. A mí me parece que puedes tener perfecto control de tu magia― mencionó finalmente, con una ceja levantada. Emma se sonrojó recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana.

―Nunca he estado segura de cómo logro hacer eso ―soltó en un hilo de voz.

―Es muy sencillo, todo lo que querías era dormir ―la princesa asintió sin mirarle a los ojos, como queriendo ocultarle algo, pero a la morena nada relacionado con Emma le pasaba desapercibido.

Regina se acercó a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada oscura e intensa que dejó a la muchacha clavada en su sitio. Después de invadir descaradamente su espacio personal, deslizó su dedo índice desde el mentón hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ella.

―¿Ves algo que te guste? ¿Algo que desees? ―preguntó, a propósito, con un tono sensual. La pobre rubia apenas y pudo asentir en medio de su sorpresa y consternación― Entonces ven ―terminó demandante.

En menos de un parpadeo Regina desapareció y apareció de nuevo, dejando de estar a centímetros de Emma; ahora las separaban algunos metros de distancia. Siguió haciendo lo mismo de forma ridículamente rápida, cambiando algunas veces de dirección, mientras Emma corría detrás de ella con el corazón desbocado por el esfuerzo. Todo continuó de la misma forma, hasta que la morena no midió el peligro apareciendo al otro lado de un puente de madera bastante viejo, con las cuerdas maltratadas; la muchacha corrió tras ella sin tener el menor cuidado, y el puente no aguantó, dejándola caer al vacío.

Regina se había quedado en shock ante la rapidez de los acontecimientos. Solo volvió a respirar cuando vio a la rubia ascender entre un amasijo de tablas y cuerdas, devolviéndosela sin un rasguño y en tierra firme.

Sin oportunidad para pensarlo siquiera, se lanzó a sus brazos, besándola, mientras las lágrimas de alivio fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta cuán importante era Emma para ella. Definitivamente, la amaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.  
Muchas gracias por leer.

Esperando ansiosamente sus comentarios,  
GatoCurioso


	8. Locksley

Si yo les contara todas las tristes cosas que me pasan, se pondrían a llorar conmigo. Perder el pc y cel (ambos fallecidos del mismo mal) es muy triste.

Pero estamos aquí para continuar con una historia que va lenta pero segura(?). Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8 ― Locksley**

―¿Puedes explicarme otra vez porque tenemos que volver caminando? ―dijo por enésima vez una Emma enfurruñada.

―Porque parece ser lo único que funciona contigo, querida ―la rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido y Regina soltó un suspiro―. Solo haces magia bajo presión, cariño; quizás si deseas realmente estar en casa, debido al cansancio, puede que finalmente logres teletransportarte ―la morena se detuvo mientras divisaba cual sería el mejor camino para volver, algo le decía que la otra mujer no lograría nada por ahora.

―¿Entonces por qué no vuelves tú? ―le preguntó su esposa con genuina curiosidad. Regina se volvió pasmada por la pregunta; quiso confirmar si no era más que una broma o realmente la muchacha pensaba que ella sería capaz de eso.

―¿En serio, Emma? ¿En serio? ―la expresión de la otra se tornó entre asustada y confundida por haber hecho enojar a la reina― ¿Realmente me crees que capaz de dejarte abandonada en medio del bosque, completamente indefensa? ¿Es lo que piensas de mí? Porque si es así claramente no me conoces.

―Lamento no coincidir con usted, su majestad, pero yo no soy una princesita indefensa que necesita que la rescaten o la protejan ―respondió enérgica la joven.

―Claro, claro, tú no eres una princesa indefensa, sólo eres una princesa malcriada y consentida que nunca ha ido tres metros más allá de los muros de su castillo, y cree que todo es cantar y coser ―la discusión estaba creciendo y sus miradas ardientes chocaban sin darse tregua.

―Lo sucio hablando de lo mal lavado, permíteme reírme ― replicó con sorna la rubia. Regina casi se ahogo de indignación.

―Yo tengo mi magia, querida, ¿qué tienes tú? ¿Mugre debajo de las uñas? ―se mofó la reina.

―Para la información de su alteza, yo tengo un excelente manejo de armas, me he entrenado desde los 10 años con la espada, arco y flecha y demás ―la rubia no pudo ocultar el orgullo que sentía de sí misma, y dicho sea de paso, la morena compartía el sentimiento, aunque no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, al menos de momento.

―Armas que no tienes, por cierto ―Emma soltó un bufido, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que su esposa se desbordara de ternura por ella―. Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Y aunque tuvieras una carreta llena de armas con las cuales defenderte, jamás te dejaría sola en medio del bosque, ¿quieres que muera de preocupación sola en el castillo mientras en mi desesperación te espero? ―Emma no pudo evitar reír mientras Regina se acercaba abrazarla por detrás, posando su mentón en el hombro de la rubia.

Ella iba a girar, iba a besarla, pero un crujido de hojas secas y ramas la detuvo. Las dos mujeres se separaron rápidamente y Emma se sorprendió cuando entre sus manos se materializó una espada; agradeció a Regina con un gesto de cabeza. La morena tenía una posición defensiva, parecía lista para en cualquier momento lanzar una bola de energía ante el menor indicio de peligro.

Y de hecho para Emma, apareció el hombre más temible: Robin de Locksley, el novio de Regina. La posición de la reina se relajó e inmediatamente y la espada desapareció, aunque Emma hubiese preferido mantenerla en sus manos.

―Mi amor… ―dijo el hombre con una voz demasiado dulzona para el gusto de la joven―, finalmente he podido dar contigo― el rubio sonrió encantadoramente y la morena le correspondió de la misma forma. Los ojos de él brillaban, indudablemente se veía feliz.

―Robin… ―contestó Regina dubitativa.

El rubio se acercó y le beso largamente como saludo, después de semanas sin verla sin duda la había extrañado. Cuando la soltó, se percató de la presencia de la otra.

―¡Princesa! ¡Qué descortesía la mía! Un placer verla ―tomó la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas y la besó educadamente. La mujer no pudo evitar pensar que el sentimiento no era mutuo―. Es que desde que Regina me ha citado en el bosque no he podido más que pensar en ella ―intentó disculparse.

Las dos mujeres compartieron la misma duda, aunque ninguna lo exteriorizó, ¿citar a Robin Hood? Regina estaba contrariada; primero el beso, que de improviso le había dado el hombre frente a Emma, y segundo y aún más importante, ella no lo había citado y de ninguna manera lo haría estando Emma presente. La rubia por otro lado estaba indignada, ¡lo había invitado! A pesar de su acuerdo.

―Soy reina también ―el tono de la rubia era muy poco amable, no podía disimularlo―, después de todo soy la esposa de la reina regente, ¿no? ―el hombre la miró confundido, pero no dijo nada― Ahora, no quisiera seguir haciendo mal tercio, así que dejo a solas a los tortolitos ―añadió con un tono de voz impregnado de rabia, que Hood no percibió. Finalmente ella desapareció dejando nada más que una nube de humo blanco.

Regina estaba prácticamente en shock. Ella sí lo había percibido, Emma estaba muy enojada y podía hacer algo peligroso al no tener total control de su magia. El asunto de Robin y quién lo había citado pasó a segundo plano.

―Yo… Robin, lo siento ―dijo la mujer con lo que notó era un fingido pesar―. Sé que hace muchos días que no nos vemos, pero… ―Hood le calló delicadamente con un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Sé que los asuntos de la corona son muy demandantes, lo entiendo ―sonrió con comprensión―. Es por eso que lo dejé, ser noble no era para mí, ahora tengo una vida libre y feliz, y quisiera que hagas parte de ella ―se acercó lentamente y volvió a besarla rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Una vez más, Regina notó que sentía más incomodidad que placer.

―Gracias ―jadeó la morena, aún intentando recuperar el aliento, antes de desaparecer entre una nube violeta.

―A sus órdenes, majestad ―respondió a la nada con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

Y bueno, yo no pido mucho. Solo que comenten, a ver si mi inspiración fluye y vuelvo pronto.

Un abrazo.

PSD: ¿Quién haría esa pequeña maldad? :3


	9. Wicked

Sí, vale, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Muchísimo en realidad, pero las cosas han conspirado en contra de que pudiera escribir.

En fin, aquí estoy y espero actualizar más seguido, disculpen la tardanza y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 ―****_ Wicked_**

―¡Qué desconsideración, Emma! ¿Dónde estabas? ―una nube de humo blanco acababa de aparecer en medio del comedor, Regina aún estaba allí pues no había probado bocado, realmente no había podido. La morena se acercó y zarandeaba a la más joven pidiendo una explicación, mientras la otra mostraba un gesto de molestia y desprecio.

―¡Suéltame, Regina! ―había dicho, demasiado fuerte para sus maneras. La mujer la soltó, así que ella suavizó su tono para responder ―. Estaba con Neal, y pensé que tú estarías con Locksley ―los ojos, más azules que verdes esa noche, se clavaron en ella demostrando lo espinoso del tema.

―El novio de la reina ―intervino una voz burlona. Entró al comedor, sentándose en la cabeza de la mesa y comiéndose descaradamente la cena de Regina. Emma apretó los dientes al escuchar que mencionaban al susodicho de esa forma ―. Todo el reino lo sabe, querida, deberías ser más cuidadosa ―la rubia se encolerizó aún más, al parecer era la comidilla de la plebe por tener los cuernos más grandes del reino.

―Tú como siempre sembrando cizaña, ¿qué es? ¿Envidia? ―dijo Regina mirándola fijamente, pero ella nunca cedía ante esas miradas ―. Sólo tú y mi madre lo saben ―aún así respondió a su provocación, especialmente para calmar a Emma.

―Y tu esposa. Podemos decir que es un secreto de familia ―río, guiñándoles un ojo a las dos ―. Y querida, no tengo tan mal gusto para envidiarte un hombre como él. Por cierto, felicidades por su matrimonio, me alegra ver que son tan felices juntas ―sonrió socarronamente, mientras se levantaba de la mesa ―. Buenas noches a sus majestades ―soltó, mientras hacía una reverencia excesiva.

―¡Zelena! ―gritó Regina mientras lanzaba una bola de energía a donde estaba su hermana, pero ella había desaparecido dejando nada más que una nube de humo verde. A veces la odiaba, de forma muy sincera.

[+]

―Así que tu hermana, quien no vive en el reino desde hace años, también lo sabe, ¡magnífico! Alguien más que cuando me mira ve mi cara de idiota ―ahora discutían en la habitación, convenientemente insonorizada para que todo el castillo no se enterara de sus problemas.

―Ese no es el punto. El punto es que te desapareciste siete horas. Siete horas sin saber dónde estabas. ¿No pensaste que me podía preocupar? ―habló Regina volviendo a su reclamo inicial. Siete horas con el idiota ése. Qué no podrían haber hecho con tanto tiempo, juntos y a solas.

―Lo pensé ―contestó Emma muy seria―. Pero lo descarté inmediatamente cuando recordé que seguramente estarías muy ocupada con la lengua de Robin Hood en tu garganta.

―Emma, entiende… Lo de Robin, yo… Estoy muy confundida ―susurró Regina sin mirarle a la cara.

―Entonces decidiste invitarlo a que te besara frente a mí para salir de dudas ―la reina abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había obviado ese detalle, concentrándose solo en su preocupación por la rubia ―. No te preocupes, he estado practicando lo mismo con Neal y de hecho sí, me parece esclarecedor ―se llenó de rabia al escuchar la confesión de su esposa, pero decidió omitir eso por el momento.

―Yo no lo invité, lo juro. Nunca haría una cosa así, además, sabes que me gusta mantener mi palabra ―medió. Emma la miraba con desconfianza, pero con la mirada la fue convenciendo.

―¿Entonces quién haría tal cosa? ―preguntó con voz más neutral la joven.

―Sólo se me ocurre que haya sido mi madre, o la ridícula de mi hermana ―lo procesó mejor y empezó a encontrarle sentido― ¡Claro, tuvo que ser ella! Seguramente cree que si anulas nuestro matrimonio se quedará con la corona, ¡pero qué tonta! ―continuó Regina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Ella nunca se podría coronar, aunque sea la mayor no es hija de tu padre. Estoy segura que ella lo sabe ―la rubia miraba a su esposa sin creerle del todo. Era cierto que Zelena era una envidiosa, ¿pero a tal extremo?

―No lo entiendes, Emma, su envidia la tiene cegada. Si dejo de ser reina, tanto mi madre como ella se verían perjudicadas. La única razón por la que la llaman princesa es porque nuestra familia está en el poder, si eso cambiara, las dos serían expulsadas de la corte, relegadas por los nobles ―la morena tomó asiento. Parecía tan consternada y preocupada. Su esposa vio la verdad en sus ojos y terminó por abrazarla.

―Puedes estar tranquila, no voy anular nuestro matrimonio ―su tono era tan seco, tan diferente a lo que la otra estaba acostumbrada―, pero creo que debemos definir los términos de nuestra relación.

―Tú estabas con Baelfire, no tienes derecho a recriminarme por absolutamente nada, Emma ―Regina parecía dolida, pero a pesar de eso, la otra le mantuvo la mirada hasta el final.

―Bien, yo también podría decirte que estoy confundida. Pero realmente no me gusta tener en medio a tantas personas, hacerles daño, solo porque somos incapaces de decidirnos ―la reina miró a su esposa embelesada. Finalmente la veía como la mujer que era, incluso parecía muy madura a su edad, aunque quedaran tantos vestigios de la niña que había sido y sin duda eso solo lograba hacerla más adorable.

―Hablaré con Robin. No es que lo tenga que pensar mucho, me quedo con mi esposa ―sentenció la morena sin ninguna duda en su voz.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten para saber si les gustó.

Un abrazo y gracias por leer, de verdad.


	10. Run Away

Buenas tardes después de un montón de tiempo. Últimamente siento pocos deseos de escribir, no sé. Si hallan el fic rarito, es que estoy fuera de forma o que completamente he perdido el hilo, pero no el camino, ¿a qué me refiero? Sé que quiero y a donde voy. El fic lo pensé hace mucho tiempo, sobre qué tenía que pasar y cómo, es la forma y los pequeños detalles los que pueden ir variando.

En fin, hoy saqué algo de tiempo y pude escribir esto. No serán muchos capítulos más. Unos quince a lo sumo, tengan un poco de paciencia por favor, yo intentaré dejar de ser tan vaga.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 ― _Run Away_**

―¡No! ―la forma tan brusca como respondió a aquellas palabras le sorprendió incluso a ella misma, su esposa por supuesto, le miraba confundida, sin entender nada―. No, Regina. No tienes que hacer esto. Sé que es mi culpa, yo propicié toda esta situación, porque no fui lo suficientemente madura para entender que lo nuestro era un arreglo, no tienes que sacrificarte solo porque me enamoré de ti cuando era niña y no puedo aceptar que me beses por compromiso. Ya te dije que no voy anular nuestro matrimonio ―la confesión había salido atropelladamente y no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de detenerse.

Ahora que Regina sabía la verdad, la rubia no podría mirarle a la cara nuevamente. El estado de shock que el rostro de la otra demostraba le causó tanto pánico que se dio la vuelta, y en el instante en que pensaba desaparecer, una mano se ancló a su antebrazo haciéndola girar rápidamente para encontrarse con los labios de su esposa.

El beso de la reina fue muy diferente de lo habitual. Siempre había sido suave, cariñosa, incluso tímida; a Emma le encantaba que la besara, pero no podía dejar de notar como contrastaban sus besos con su personalidad. Pero esta vez, en el beso estaba presente la agresividad intrínseca de Regina, su pasión abrazadora, logrando que la más joven ardiera por dentro. El nombre de la princesa salía de la boca de la morena una y otra vez; era lo único que decía mientras suavemente la conducía hacía la cama.

La rubia cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, y cuando los volvió abrir, tenía a su esposa a horcajadas sobre ella deshaciéndose de las ropas de las dos. El miedo a lo desconocido, la ansiedad, los celos, todo se evaporó mientras ella la besaba, no se pudo resistir, ni siquiera lo intentó.

[+]

En lo único que Regina podía pensar era en Emma, en lo que su afanado discurso había revelado, en lo maravilloso que había sido consumar finalmente su matrimonio, en su cuerpo, sus besos, lo adorable que siempre había sido.

―Enamorada de mí desde que era niña, ¿de mí? ―le daba vueltas una y otra vez a esa frase. Era tan diciente y a la vez tan ambigua. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que siempre la había amado? ¿O que la había amado y ya no la amaba? ¿Qué la había amado y ahora no sabía que sentía?

No podía evitar recordar los ojos de Emma hablando de Baelfire, confesándole a ella que lo amaba. Las cosas eran complicadas, pero ahora se sentía con esperanzas.

Abandonó la sala del trono después de haber recibido la visita y los pedidos de muchos súbditos, estaba tan cansada, a veces la gente simplemente esperaba que ella les solucionara sus vidas hasta el más mínimo detalle, como si su propia vida fuese un mar de rosas sin espinas. Al volver a sus aposentos notó que no podría haber adjetivo más alejado para definirla.

"Realmente espero que seas feliz con Robin Hood.

Emma."

¿Pero qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña? Hacen el amor y un par de horas después Emma le pide que sea feliz con otro. Apenas la había dejado dormida en la cama hacía poco más de una hora. ¿Qué se suponía significaba eso? ¿Acaso la rubia no pensaba volver al castillo?

Entonces con horror se dio cuenta, pensaba alejarlas para siempre, romper su vínculo del todo y había una forma muy rápida de hacerlo.

[+]

―¿Dónde está tu padre? ―preguntó con una tranquilidad que ciertamente no sentía.

―Fue apresado en el matrimonio de Ella y Thomas. Debe estar en una mazmorra ahora ―respondió él con aparente desinterés.

―Bae, no lo sabía, lo siento mucho ―su instinto primario fue abrazarlo, él le correspondió.

―Esa es la razón por la cual quería que nos fuéramos a otro mundo, un mundo sin magia. Él solía ser un buen hombre, me gustaría que lo hubieras conocido, ¡te habría agradado tanto! Ahora ni siquiera yo puedo reconocerlo, realmente desearía que volviera a ser él mismo de nuevo ―dijo con aquel aire bohemio que le caracterizaba.

Por primera vez, había algo que a Emma le molestaba de su discurso. Rumpelstiltskin había sido apresado sí, pero había fabricado tanto oro, que Baelfire no necesitaba mover un dedo para vivir, y ciertamente no lo hacía. Vivía en el castillo, vestía finamente y tenía varios criados a su servicio, entre ellos a una joven noble que ahora no tenía más derechos que una esclava. Parecían bien tratados, sin duda, pero ¿por qué no dejar que ella volviera con su familia? ¿Por qué quejarte de los modos de tu padre y aun así vivir a expensas de él, de su oscuridad y poder?

―¿Hace cuánto ocurrió lo de tu padre? ―la joven criada entró con una jarra de té y galletas, mirando fijamente a Emma.

―Unos tres meses ―soltó después de pensárselo un poco. Más que tiempo suficiente para hacer algunos cambios, según Emma.

―¡Vaya! Realmente hace mucho que no nos veíamos ―se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

―Sí. Pensé que te habías casado con la Reina Malvada para que fuese mucho más fácil vernos, pero ha sido todo lo contrario ―la rubia contuvo la respiración cuando él se refirió a Regina bajo ese apelativo. Todo estaba siendo realmente incómodo ―. ¡No me digas que te ha tenido como prisionera en su castillo! ―bromeó, a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia.

―Las cosas han estado un poco complicadas últimamente ―sí, complicado era una magnífica manera de definirlo, a criterio de Emma.

―Quizás debamos aprovechar el tiempo ―se acercó él lentamente y luego empezó a besarla, como siempre, pero ella halló sus besos sosos, su sabor muy fuerte, sus labios por demás rasposos.

―Sí ―susurró cuando él se alejó apenas unos centímetros para tomar aire.

* * *

Antes de que alguien salté a decir que me equivoqué, no queridos no me equivoqué, porque en el capítulo pasado Emma no visitó realmente a Baelfire, aunque tampoco le mintió a Regina.

Si alguien quiere quejarse de las decisiones que tomó Emma, por favor remitanse a los review, estaré feliz de leer todas sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un abrazo y comenten.


	11. Complex

Primero, recomiendo que relean el capítulo anterior, en líneas generales es el mismo, pero lo he editado para hacerlo mejor.

Dios, muero de dolor de cabeza. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 ― ****_Complex_**

Esclarecedor sí, pero también horrible. No le había gustado en lo más mínimo, y cuando había decidido no hacerlo, él no le permitió echarse para atrás. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro cuando un característico ruido le confirmó que Baelfire se había dormido y podía huir. Se vistió tranquilamente, antes de desaparecer.

[+]

Apenas se recostó en la cama unos suaves brazos la rodearon y empezó a llorar más amargamente. La mujer logró girarla delicadamente y bebió el dolor de sus ojos con sus labios mientras la abrazaba.

Emma se preguntaba qué la había llevado actuar de manera tan absurda, pero no fue capaz de definirlo. Se sentía tan segura y tan feliz en los brazos de Regina, que temía que en cualquier momento eso acabara.

―¿Lo has hecho? ―allí estaba su miedo materializándose; cuando le confesase la verdad, su esposa nunca más querría verla.

―Sí ―respondió con la verdad, a pesar de que podía perderla.

―¿Y crees que eso hará que te libres de mí? Pensé que usted, _Miss Swan_ era más astuta que eso ―a pesar de su estado Regina logró robarle una carcajada.

―Pensé que no te habías fijado en mí ese día ―dijo tímidamente.

―¿Bromeas? No pude dejar de mirarte en toda la noche, estabas esplendida en ese vestido, pero nunca viniste hablar conmigo ―contestó Regina con total naturalidad.

―Tú estabas con Daniel, no creí que tuvieras tiempo para mí ―Emma recordaba perfectamente aquella fiesta, hacía tanto tiempo que no había visto a la morena, que sin duda resultaba memorable―. Esa noche conocí a Baelfire también ―comentó como si nada― ¿quién diría que las cosas terminarían así? ―los ojos de Regina se abrieron y supo que había algo que la rubia no le estaba contando.

―Emma ―soltó con tono grave―, quiero que me cuentes la verdad.

―Te besando a Daniel en los establos, Regina. Es cierto que había sido muy poco tiempo de conocernos, pero se me rompió el corazón. Me explicaste de qué se trataba el amor y te entendí perfectamente, porque era lo que había empezado a sentir por ti, así que decidí evitarte a toda costa, hasta que el sentimiento se extinguiera, pero… ―Emma de repente se detuvo, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

―Daniel murió, y decidiste estar a mi lado, mientras yo te decía que no podía vivir sin mi amor verdadero ―completó la otra, entendiendo un poco mejor los sentimientos de la rubia.

―Baelfire me empezó a cortejar y decidí darle una oportunidad ―sin duda parecía lo más lógico entre tanta confusión―, pero me ha dado cuenta que nunca lo conocí del todo ―continuó la princesa con cierta amargura.

―¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil, Emma? ―preguntó la morena con un tono peligrosamente oscuro.

―Yo… ―la voz de Emma se quebró, y entre lágrimas Regina pudo distinguir que al final ella había querido echarse para atrás, pero no había podido.

La abrazó, besando su frente insistentemente hasta que la más joven se durmió. Esperó hasta asegurarse que dormía profundamente y salió de la cama con el mayor sigilo, tenía algunas cuentas que arreglar.

[+]

―Tú, hijo de puta ―siseó Regina, cuando se encontró en la habitación del hombre que aún permanecía dormido. Su aspecto estaba desmejorado; sus ropas se habían quemado con la inesperada pared de fuego a la entrada del castillo y parecía desequilibrada―, lastimaste a mi mujer. Aun así, mi corazón es tan grande que solo vengo a darte lo que has pedido toda tu vida, ¡largarte! ―gritó lanzando una judía mágica justo en la cama, pero antes que ésta la absorbiera lanzó varias bolas de fuego que sin duda lo alcanzaron. Dudaba que llegara vivo a su tan esperado destino.

Antes de desaparecer, abrió cada puerta del castillo para que los sirvientes pudieran huir de allí.

* * *

Sé que me odian mucho, que desean martarme, que es ridículamente corto, pero recuerden, muero de dolor de cabeza. Pobre de mí.

Todas sus quejas, amenazas de muerte y demás, por favor en los reviews.

Saludos.


	12. Love

Espero que no encuentren muchos errores, aunque todos sabemos que será así.

He decidido escribir, porque hoy estaba muy aburrida y tenía que ocupar la mente con algo. Como había dicho antes (creo) este no será un fic excesivamente largo. Digamos que no pasaremos de los veinte y siendo más precisa, auguro que serán 16. Pueden ser más o pueden ser menos.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 ― _Love_**

Emma se despertó a mitad de la noche, y una vez más Regina no estaba en la cama. Desde _el suceso_ con Baelfire, esto se había vuelto recurrente; la morena le acunaba con caricias y besos en la frente hasta que se quedaba dormida, pero cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche, ella no estaba allí.

Esperaba que no le llevara mucha ventaja, porque esta vez pensaba seguirla.

[+]

―No creo que la alcances, querida, se ha ido hace mucho ―la rubia apenas estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando la voz de su cuñada se hizo sentir.

―¿Sabes a dónde fue? ―preguntó a pesar de la poca confianza que Zelena le inspiraba.

―Eso hasta tú lo sabes, cuñadita, ¿no es lo suficientemente obvio considerando la hora? Debe estar en brazos del ladronzuelo ―la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensanchó tanto, que casi le dolían las mejillas―. ¡Qué tonta es mi hermanita! Dejar descuidado a este hermoso cisne ―continuó la mujer mientras acariciaba con un dedo el contorno del rostro de la más joven.

―Te agradecería que quitaras tus garras de Emma, hermanita ―dijo Regina, apareciendo de ningún lugar. La rubia continuaba estática, sin creer todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos. Regina tomó la mano de Emma para que volvieran a la habitación, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Zelena.

―Sólo búscame si quieres que te ayude con tu problema, rubia. Sé exactamente como arreglarlo ―la única respuesta que recibió la pelirroja fue una puerta cerrándose fuertemente.

[+]

―No quiero que hables con Zelena ―fue lo único que pronunció la morena después de un rato.

―Soy yo quién decide con quien habla ―cortó Emma con irritación. Le molestaba que su esposa pretendiera imponerse, sí, pero esa era sólo la punta del iceberg, lo que de verdad la enojaba es que Regina desapareciera cada noche de la cama, más aun si su cuñada tenía razón.

―Cariño, no es que quiera coartar tu libertad, ¡pero es Zelena! Ella es… Retorcida ―entre muchos otros defectos, pensó Regina. Difícilmente se había sentido tan amenazada como hace unos momentos.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―disparó Emma a quemarropa.

―Yo no podía dormir, estuve un rato sentada el jardín ―contestó Regina simplemente, dándose cuenta que su esposa solo había salido a buscarla.

―Ya ―dijo Emma de forma seca―. Como cada noche ―eso definitivamente la morena no se lo esperaba. Creía que la joven nunca había notado sus ausencias, pues durante el día nunca había sacado a colación el tema.

―No pensé que lo hubieras notado ―confesó la morena bajando la mirada. La rubia dejó de mirarla, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el techo.

―¿Te ves con Robin Hood en el jardín? ―era increíble el tono de voz que había empleado Emma, carente de sentimiento, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la respuesta, pero le importaba.

―No ―fue la sincera respuesta de la reina. Pero tampoco podía darle las verdaderas razones por las que abandonaba el lecho cada noche.

Ahora que había notado que Emma estaba embarazada, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle la verdad. Porque una bruja sabía cuándo una mujer estaba embarazada, y nadie podía negar que fuera algo propio de la casa Mills, todas eran brujas, incluso Emma, aunque apenas fuese una novata.

¿Qué se supone que le diría? Emma estás embarazada, pero me he deshecho del padre de tu hijo enviándolo a otro mundo y no estoy muy segura de que haya llegado vivo. Además no puedo dormir contigo en la misma cama porque sólo puedo pensar en hacerte mía pero sé que aún no estás preparada para ello después de lo que te sucedió.

―Entonces es por lo que pasó con Baelfire ―afirmó la rubia más allá de toda duda, trayendo de nuevo a su esposa de entre sus pensamientos.

Regina no respondió, Emma sería la primera en notar que le mentía.

Unos instantes después estaba recostada en la cama con la joven encima de ella besándola insistentemente. Un gemido se le escapó y luego vinieron muchos más. Sus manos tomaron vida propia acariciando la espalda y la cintura de Emma hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para separarse de ella.

―¿Ya no me deseas, Regina? ―preguntó la muchacha con la mirada caída. La morena solo gruñó de frustración.

―No te haces una idea de cuánto lo hago, Emma ―la rubia rápidamente clavó sus ojos en los de su esposa, sin estar segura de lo que había dicho.

―Entonces porque… ―sus palabras fueron detenidas por los dedos de Regina posándose en sus labios.

―Porque lo que te sucedió fue traumático y no creo que estés lista. No quiero que hagas esto por complacerme, porque creas que yo lo necesite, o porque pienses que sin ello me perderás. Siempre voy a estar para ti y esperaré lo que haga falta, aunque puede que algunas noches no me encuentres en la cama ―declaró, respondiendo implícitamente los interrogantes de Emma.

―La noche que… Tú y yo, a pesar de que estábamos tan… Ansiosas, fuiste tan dulce y atenta. Me sentí amada, fue casi irreal. No logró conectar eso, con lo que sucedió con Baelfire, no tiene nada que ver. Yo solo, quiero sentir eso de nuevo, quiero sentirme amada y protegida por ti ―terminó la princesa con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

―Te amo, Emma ―fue la única frase que pudo pronunciar Regina antes de besarla.

* * *

Espero que dejen todas su críticas y comentarios en forma de review.

Comparando con el capítulo anterior, es algo más largo, así que me siento orgullosa de mi misma.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	13. Embarazoso

Buenas tardes,

En primer lugar diré que esté capítulo va definitivamente dedicado a Altair Starborn por haber demostrado gran interés en la historia. Y una mención especial a fanfictioner sq por ayudarme con la definición de una palabra cuando no estaba disponible internet ni tampoco un diccionario.

También me alegro de encontrar por ahí algunas lectores de otros fandom, como es el caso de kikicai94.

En segundo lugar... Más de la familia Mills al ataque.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 ― Embarazoso**

―Así que… ¿Todo marcha bien entre mi hermanita y tú? ―preguntó Zelena con una sonrisa en el rostro. No era común que desayunaran juntas, mucho menos solas, pero Regina y Cora habían tenido que reunirse de extrema urgencia, según palabras de la reina madre. Todo había sido muy, pero muy extraño. Las cosas parecían marchar en calma, entonces Cora había llegado y le había mirado fijamente antes de retirarse y arrastrar a Regina con ella.

―De hecho ―contestó Emma con aprehensión. Temió haber sido descortés, así que a pesar de las advertencias de su esposa continuó―. Estamos felices ―una genuina sonrisa asomó sin proponérselo.

―¿Realmente? ―dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz enigmático. La joven sentía que la miraba con insistencia, como si supiera algo que ella no―. ¿Y cómo fue que Regina logró que centraras por completo tu atención en ella? ¿De la misma forma que lo hizo con Robin Hood?― terminó triunfal.

―¿Por qué estamos hablando de él, Zelena? ―soltó Emma con molestia. Empezaba a odiar al tipo.

―Veo que no lo sabes. Para tener a Robin, Regina primero se deshizo de su esposa ―la muchacha abrió los ojos impactada. Contenta de obtener la reacción que quería, prosiguió―. Está en las mazmorras del castillo, puedes comprobarlo ―lo sabía, acababa de ganar la partida, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

―No tengo que ir contigo a ninguna parte, ¿Siempre estás en contra de tu hermana? ―la rubia estaba alterada, su voz la delataba.

―No esta vez, Emma, esto te lo cuento por tu bien y por tu futuro. Me recuerdas a una querida amiga, no he podido evitar preocuparme por ti ―Zelena se levantó haciendo gala de toda la dignidad que fue capaz y dejó a la rubia sola en la mesa.

[+]

―Quiero que me expliques detalladamente como es que la rubiecita tonta está embarazada, Regina ―la morena quiso protestar, pero no tuvo oportunidad―. Y ahórrame la historia del bebé mágico, las dos sabemos que eso no es más que fantasía. Solo los tontos podrían creer una cosa así― y así fue como la única excusa que se le había ocurrido se desintegró en el aire.

―No la llames así ―fue lo primero que dijo, defendiendo a su esposa, Cora solo levantó la ceja, impaciente ―. Baelfire es el padre, pero no fue consentido, madre ―confesó la más joven.

―¡Oh, vaya! ¿El hijo de Rumpel? ¿Y cómo fue que el hijo de Rumpel, un hombre común, sin el menor resquicio de magia, se metió en nuestro castillo y nadie lo notó? ―Regina simplemente calló, no tenía nada que decir ―. Querida, somos las brujas más temidas de estas tierras, y el castillo tiene una barrera mágica que impide el paso a quienes no han sido invitados.

―Emma, salía con él antes de casarnos ―Cora la miró significativamente―, y después. Pero las cosas entre nosotras empezaron a funcionar; ¡ella solo fue a verlo porque estaba enojada conmigo! y él… ―la morena no pudo continuar, demasiado afligida por lo sucedido.

―¿Y cómo estás de segura que fue realmente de esa forma? ―Regina le lanzó a su madre una mirada oscura que no dejaba lugar a ninguna réplica ―De acuerdo, lo estás. Pero no podemos dejar que esto se sepa, querida. Eres la reina, nadie engaña a la reina sin perder la cabeza en el proceso ―el pánico cruzó por los ojos de la morena―. Pero no queremos eso para nuestra pequeña Emma ―concedió la mujer―, así que solo es cuestión de deshacernos de la creatura, podemos usar la poción de…

―¡No vamos a deshacernos de la creatura, madre! ―Regina cortó de raíz las divagaciones de la mujer mayor quién la miró como si hubiese perdido la razón―. Tú lo dijiste, los tontos creerán la historia ―Cora la miró casi con orgullo, casi.

―Aún tendríamos que deshacernos de Baelfire, puede ser una piedra en el zapato a futuro ―definitivamente el hombre podía ser un dolor de cabeza, podría llegar a reclamar la paternidad del niño, podría destruir en un soplo el castillo de naipes que era la vida de Regina.

―Eso ya está hecho. Es poco probable que esté vivo, además, lo he enviado a otro reino por medio de una judía mágica. Rumpelstiltskin también sería peligroso, si no estuviera pudriéndose en una mazmorra de la cual nunca podrá salir ―una sonrisa maquiavélica se pintó en su cara.

―Esa es mi niña ―declaró Cora, sonriendo de igual manera.

[+]

―¿Quién de ustedes es la mujer de Robin Hood? ―la rubia alzó la voz, haciéndose oír entre todos los prisioneros. Varios señalaron a una mujer morena, parecían inculparla.

Cierto o no, Emma tenía que asegurarse. Y sí la mujer realmente estaba allí, ella estaría muy feliz de liberarla, quizás con eso el hombre de los bosques dejara de rondar el castillo.

―Soy yo ―respondió la mujer― Mi nombre es Marian, me casé con Robin de Locksley y tenemos un pequeño de llamado Roland ―agregó con convicción.

―¿De qué crimen se le acusa? ―preguntó la rubia sin dejar ver su turbación.

―Traición a la reina ―dijo simplemente.

―¿Bajo el mandato de quién se le presentaron cargos? ―siguió Emma con su interrogatorio.

―Bajo el mandato de su majestad la reina Regina ―contestó la mujer con tranquilidad.

―Y bajo el mandato de la reina Emma, usted queda en libertad ―le respondió―. Guardias, por favor acompáñenla a la salida ―se dirigió a un par de hombres que custodiaban el lugar. Inmediatamente acataron las órdenes.

―¿La reina Regina fue derrocada? ―cuestionó esperanzada la mujer. La rubia no dijo nada. Después de algunos momentos, cuando finalmente era sacada de su celda, volvió a hablar ―Gracias, mi reina ―se acercó y besó la mano de la otra mientras se inclinaba―. Siempre seré su leal súbdita y auguro que el pequeño que viene en camino será perfectamente sano y un gran rey ―Emma la miró confundida y la otra mujer confirmó sus sospechas con una mirada.

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ―la rubia parecía contrariada.

―Una bruja siempre sabe ―los guardias la levantaron del piso, para finalmente sacarla de allí.

Antes de perderla de vista, Emma resolvió las dudas de la mujer ―La reina Regina es mi esposa.

* * *

Bueno, de verdad espero leer sus comentarios. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

PSD: No se acostumbren a las publicaciones tan seguidas.


	14. True

Bien, yo sé que ha pasado muuuucho tiempo. Que posiblemente tendrán que leer unos cuántos capítulos atrás para recordar en dónde estábamos, pero realmente el tiempo se escapa de entre mis dedos y tengo muchas obligaciones y mucha pereza.

De verdad, intentaré hacer los pocos capítulos que hacen falta de forma continua. Considerando además que no quedan muchos.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 ― ****_True_**

―Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ―repetía Emma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella, ¡embarazada! ¡Y de Baelfire! ¿Justo ahora que estaba bien con Regina?― ¡Regina! ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Regina? ―dudaba mucho que la morena le perdonase una cosa así. No solo ella, todo el reino sería implacable, incluso sus padres y ni hablar de la reina madre.

Lo primero era asegurarse, decidió, luego vería qué hacer si el mundo realmente estaba por caerle encima.

[+]

―Oh, Emma, ¡felicidades! ―dijo Blue, excesivamente emocionada mientras la rubia entraba en shock― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Había leído sobre esto, pero para mí no era más que una leyenda! ―el hada seguía hablando sola, demasiado excitada para reparar en la expresión de la otra.

―¿Leyenda? ―preguntó la joven, sin entender de qué hablaba su hada madrina.

―¡La concepción mágica! ―respondió rápidamente―. Aunque si ahora nos detenemos a pensarlo suena obvio. Regina y tú tienen magia muy poderosa y están unidas por el amor verdadero ―la joven arrugó el entrecejo, intentando ocultar la decepción de que la realidad fuera otra―. ¿Desde cuándo tienes control sobre tu magia? ―cuestionó el hada.

―Hace varias semanas, quizás unos tres meses ―Emma quería preguntar, quería tener la certeza de si la concepción del bebé era mágica o natural, pero ya había tentado demasiado su suerte, Blue no había dudado de ella ni un instante y sentía una gran vergüenza de sí misma por ello. Quizás sus padres también lo creyeran, pero con Regina y Cora la historia sería distinta.

El hada continuó su discurso mientras Emma se hundía en su asiento.

La princesa se preguntaba si había sido buena idea llamar Blue, pero lo cierto es que era la única opción. Ella era la consejera mágica de la familia, y difícilmente podía pensar en otra persona a la cual confiar un secreto tan terrible, si esto se llegaba a divulgar perdería la cabeza, en más de un sentido.

[+]

―¿Qué harás si tu esposa decide irse con el padre de su futuro retoño? ―preguntó Zelena con sorna entrando a la sala del trono. Regina continuó masajeándose la sien, estando segura que ignorarla sería lo más sensato―. Considerando además, que ahora cree que eres una reina tirana ―dijo, logrando captar la atención de la más joven.

―¿Qué hiciste _Greenie_? ―preguntó preocupada la reina.

―Le di la feliz noticia, claro. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? ―fingió pobremente inocencia, pero su sonrisa retorcida la delataba ―. Y quizás le haya contado la triste historia de Marian, la esposa de Hood, pero creo que me entendió mal y piensa que tú la apresaste, cuando en realidad fue nuestra madre. Lo siento _Queenie_ ―confesó riendo.

―¿Realmente eres tan estúpida, Zelena? ―estalló Regina― ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Si pierdo el trono no te lo darán a ti, no eres una Mills legítima. Simplemente nos echarán de la corte y tendremos que vivir en el molino que le quedó a nuestra madre ―continuó perdiendo la compostura.

―Estás siendo ridícula, _sis_. Tenemos magia, podemos hacer del molino un castillo mejor que este ―la morena blanqueó los ojos irritada por la necedad de su hermana―. Y no hay razón para que no me hagan reina, David ahora es rey y solo era hijo adoptivo de George. Henry también me adoptó a mí, además soy mayor que tú.

―¡El rey George no tenía hijos propios, Zelena! ―aclaró la reina sin paciencia.

―En todo caso, me es suficiente con que tú lo pierdas todo, solo quiero igualdad de condiciones. Todos siempre te trataron mejor, mamá siempre te prefirió ―Regina apenas podía creer que su hermana fuese tan obtusa y envidiosa.

―Porque yo iba a ser reina, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo contigo de ser tú la heredera. Hacer tu vida miserable y agotadora, sin un solo respiro ―y pensar que todo lo que hubiese querido era la libertad que tenía Zelena.

―Tú me robaste su atención, ella me abandonó por ti ―acusó la pelirroja.

―Y de una u otra forma nos dañó a las dos ―contestó Regina antes de desaparecer.

[+]

Lo único que veía a donde fuese que mirara era destrucción. Parecía que la recamara de Bealfire había sido afectada por un incendio, un terremoto y un saqueo. Por lo poco que había visto, faltaban muchas cosas en el resto del castillo y no había ni un alma, pero era la habitación la que peor aspecto presentaba. Cerró los ojos intentando comprender y percibió vestigios de la magia de Regina.

Pero no podía ser, ella nunca haría una cosa así, Regina era buena. O al menos estaba segura de eso hasta esta mañana. No había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en lo que le había dicho Marian, ¿sería cierto acaso? ¿Sería su esposa capaz de deshacerse cruelmente de una mujer solo para quedarse con su marido? Al menos eso le daría sentido al hecho de que, de la desaparición de Baelfire, la magia de la morena era la única pista que tenía.

―¡Qué tontería! ―se dijo a sí misma en voz alta―. No te hacía falta deshacerte de él para quedarte conmigo, Regina.

―No lo he hecho por eso ―habló la morena desde la puerta. Emma volteó sorprendida de verla allí―. Lo hice porqué te dañó y eso no lo podía tolerar ―indignación destilaba del tono de la reina.

―Me diste un susto de muerte ―fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia. No se atrevió a preguntar por la suerte de Baelfire o la historia de Marian demasiado mareada por haber sido pillada infraganti. Y ni hablar de lo nerviosa que la tenía el gran secreto que llevaba consigo.

―No lo maté, sólo lo envíe a otro mundo, uno sin magia. Quería alejarlo de ti, quería protegerte ―soltó intentando calmar a la rubia.

―¿También intentabas proteger a Robin Hood de su esposa? ―acusó, guiada por su miedo. Se sentía tan acorralada que lo único que le quedaba era atacar.

―Obviamente Zelena te mintió, lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes llegar a creerme capaz de algo tan bajo ―la morena empezaba a enojarse, no era posible que a la primera oportunidad Emma demostrara conocerla tan poco.

―¿Tu hermana? No creería de ella ni la hora del día. Es cierto que Zelena me lo comentó, pero fue la misma Marian quién lo confirmó ―entonces la historia tuvo algo de sentido. Aunque la morena seguía sintiéndose decepcionada.

―Así que _Greenie _se tomó la molestia de montar una escena para ti, ¡siempre tan dedicada! ―la otra la miró sin entender nada―. Marian murió Emma, hace muchos años, en el calabozo de nuestro castillo. Mi madre la apresó cuando aún era reina bajo el cargo de complicidad con los bandidos. No tenía muy buena salud y con lo dura que es la vida las mazmorras no resistió mucho tiempo. Fue la razón por la que conocí a Robin, lo busque para pedirle perdón por lo que mi familia le había hecho a la suya.

―¿Entonces cómo...? ―intentó decir la rubia, aún procesando todo lo que había escuchado.

―Zelena ―respondió lacónicamente. Y solo una cosa vino a la mente de Emma en ese momento:

"Una bruja siempre sabe."

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Ojalá puedan dejarme algunos comentarios, acepto también reclamos por mi descaro ;)

Saludos.


	15. Mirage

Pues bueno, como algunos (con muy buena memoria, cabe aclarar) recordarán, yo estoy escribiendo este fic. Recomiendo, descaradamente, leer los capítulos anteriores para recordar de qué va.

No es muy largo, como siempre, y además no tuvo mucho tiempo para releerlo, así que si encuentran algunos errores o redundancias, no duden en hacerme lo saber.

Ya vamos acabando, unos dos capítulos más, máximo. Les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 ― **_**Mirage**_

―¡Oh, por todos los dio... ―del nerviosismo se tapó la boca dejando la frase al aire― ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Tu madre lo sabe! Lo supieron incluso antes que yo lo averiguara ―continuó Emma, todas las piezas encajando dentro de su mente.

Regina bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable, no sabía que decir.

―Yo, Emma… ―pero antes de poder continuar, los fríos ojos de la rubia la dejaron en silencio.

* * *

―¡Tú! ―acusó―, pensé que podía confiar en ti, pensé que me amabas. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? ―Regina sabía que su esposa no veía las cosas en perspectiva, que esto solo era producto del ardor del momento, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus palabras la hiriesen en lo profundo.

―De la misma forma en que tú me lo ocultaste a mí. ¿Acaso después de que Zelena te lo contase corriste a decírmelo? ¡Responde, Emma! ―entonces pareció cruzar algo de comprensión por los ojos de la joven.

―Yo… No. Tenía que asegurarme de que era cierto ―intentó argumentar la otra.

―¿Quieres decir Baelfire había hecho algo de su vida y yo no lo sabía? No tenía idea que fuese médico ―el sarcasmo de la morena golpeo de lleno.

―Vi a Blue primero. Ella me lo confirmó ―confesó suavemente.

―De acuerdo, incluso llego a entenderlo. La pregunta es porqué viniste a buscarlo a él, ¿por qué a él y no a mí? ―entonces Emma se congeló, no sabía cómo responder a eso. El dolor en la voz de su esposa le impactó, así que decidió sincerarse, consigo misma y con Regina.

―Estoy muy asustada, Regina. Voy a morir, después de que nazca el bebé, o incluso antes. Yo,… Yo esperaba que Baelfire me diese una solución, no quería ver tu cara de decepción cuando lo supieses, no soportaría saber que me odiabas, pero no puedo, simplemente deshacerme de él, es mi hijo, y quiero que viva, quiero darle su mejor oportunidad ―la rubia ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y de verdad se veía desesperada―. Pero no entiendo, si tú lo sabías, ¿por qué seguías tratándome igual? ¿Por qué no… Te deshiciste de mí?

―¡Mierda, Emma! ¿Acaso planeabas fugarte con él? ―la rubia sigo sin mirarla pero negó lentamente con su cabeza―. ¿Acaso no lo entendiste? ¿Acaso no me creíste? Te amo y nada va a pasarte a ti o a nuestro hijo ―el shock finalmente le hizo levantar la cabeza―, y me heriste, al buscarlo a él y no a mí, me duele que no confíes lo suficiente en mí, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que no lo entiendo, porque temía decírtelo y que corrieras lejos de mí con tu príncipe oscuro. ¿En serio no ibas a irte con él?

―¿Nuestro hijo, Regina? ¿Es nuestro hijo? ―la morena no entendía la pregunta, pensó que podía ser una pregunta con trampa, pero la expresión en el rostro de la joven, casi esperanzada, era de lo más desconcertante.

―Claro, eres mi esposa, será nuestro hijo ―la muchacha parecía un poco decepcionada, pero la reina no entendió por qué ―, ¿qué pasa, cariño? ―la princesa la abrazo, mientras lloraba, al parecer sin consuelo.

―Blue me habló de la concepción mágica, yo sólo pensé que tú estabas segura que realmente era nuestro hijo ―terminó la joven mientras se alejaba, limpiando sus lágrimas.

―No hay manera de saberlo hasta que nazca ―le aclaró suavemente a su esposa.

―¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hacen? ―pregunto la rubia.

―Magia de sangre, sería muy sencillo ―Emma asintió, pues conocía perfectamente cómo funcionaba la magia de sangre.

―Entonces sabremos si es tuyo cuando nazca ―lanzó sus palabras sin ningún filtro. Regina la tomó del mentón, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

―Es mi hijo, Emma, ¿entiendes? Es mío y ni siquiera tú podrías alejarme de él, así que no lo intentes, porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz ―la más joven la abrazo fuertemente, y lo morena sonrío, contenta de que su representación de la Reina Malvada fuese tan bien recibida por alguien―. Es mi hijo porque lo veré desarrollarse dentro de ti, y lo veré crecer, porque lo educaremos juntas; lo amo, porque está dentro de ti, es una parte de ti, y simplemente no podría no hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? ―la rubia asintió, mientras seguía abrazada a ella ―Algún día, lo haré rey o reina, su mejor oportunidad está conmigo. Así que no quiero hacerle ninguna prueba con magia de sangre, porque simplemente es mi hijo, te guste o no.

―No tienes que convencer o amenazarme para que me quede contigo, Regina. De la única forma que eso podría pasar es que me alejaras de tu lado, así que si no vas hacerlo, no seré yo quien me oponga. ¿Cómo lo haces? ―la reina la miró con confusión, antes de que la otra continuara ―Cuando creo que no podría amarte más, me haces caer más profundo ―la otra mujer sonrío, y la besó, finalmente, era un alivio después de ese enfrentamiento, pero entonces algo la detuvo de continuar.

―¿Pensabas fugarte con él, Emma? ―insistió, una vez más. Tenía que saberlo, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

―No, sí… Es decir, no lo sé ―la cara de morena se descompuso tanto, que la joven temió haberle roto el corazón sin apenas intentarlo ―. Pensé que entre todas las opciones que veía, la mejor era que el niño se quedara con su padre. ¿Entiendes que tenga miedo de tu madre, verdad? ―la princesa tomó el rostro de la otra entre sus manos, y la miraba con tanta devoción que solo pudo asentir―. Pero yo no pensaba abandonarte, yo te prometí que no anularía nuestro matrimonio y no pensaba hacerlo, pero tendría que ausentarme un tiempo, obviamente ―poco a poco la acercó a su rostro y la besó castamente, apenas la unión de sus labios, antes de volver hablar―. No sé si hubiese podido confesártelo alguna vez, pero pensaba volver, de verdad. Vine a buscar a Baelfire por mi hijo, pero ya no tengo ningún interés en él, no lo amo, te amo a ti.

Se besaron largamente después de eso, suavidad y tranquilidad, finalmente empezaban a confiar en la otra y ahuyentar sus miedos. Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, estaban en su recamara.

―Qué bueno que no tendrás que hacer todo eso, cariño, te prefiero aquí ―Emma asintió, mientras la otra se dejaba caer en la cama llevándosela con ella.

―¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí, Regina? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Oh, no lo sé, querida. Yo no fui―la joven se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

―¡Oh! ―susurró sorprendida― Vale, posiblemente yo lo estuviera pensando ―aceptó.

―¿Pensando o deseando? ―dijo la morena con el fin de acobardarla.

―Deseando… ―le aclaró la rubia al oído, antes de morderle el cuello.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia.

Cualquier opinión no duden en expresarla allí abajo.

Saludos.


	16. Jaque Mate

Ok, se que ha pasado un montón de tiempo, pero a veces simplemente es complicado escribir o quizás soy yo, que vivo muy cansada. Lo que me lleva a la segunda cosa importante que decir, tengo mucho sueño y acabo de terminarlo, así que debe tener un montón de errores, no le eché un segunda leída porque soy muy perezosa. Además tengo la sensación que quedó raro y con muchos cortes, pero quería meter todo allí y ya sabemos que los personajes principales además de Emma y Regina, son las Mills.

Adicional a eso, quiero decir que lo que más me gusta de este fic es que no es políticamente correcto. De alguna forma, Cora y Zelena obtienen lo que quieren, a pesar de ser medio malas y definitivamente Regina tiene su final feliz, pero su bondad esta en una línea difusa que se desdibuja muy fácilmente. En fin, me agrada la gente que comete errores, no es tan buena como un pan y aún así el destino les sonríe.

¿Y qué más? Ah, sí... Lamento la demora. Y este es el último capítulo. Se acabo el sufrimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 ― Jaque Mate**

―¡Regina! ―se quejó la rubia completamente controlada por sus hormonas―. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme una cosa así ahora? ―continuó, al borde de las lágrimas.

―¿Cariño, pero de qué hablas? ―respondió al tiempo que la abrazaba, aunque era difícil, el vientre de Emma había crecido mucho.

―Tú, tú… ¡Me estás reemplazando! ―Regina arrugó el entrecejo tratando de entender las palabras de Emma. Solo entonces notó el gran parecido físico entre su esposa y la recién llegada. Entonces un montón de cosas cobraron sentido.

―¡Claro que no, mi amor! ―esta vez le abrazo por la espalda besando su cuello cada tanto ―Glinda es una antigua amiga de Zelena e hice todo para que viniera y así tenerla entretenida y que no esté vigilando hasta nuestro menor movimiento. Aunque amiga quizá no sea la palabra más adecuada… ―se calló dejando al aire su frase.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó con curiosidad la joven, cuyo humor una vez más había dado un giro de 180 grados.

―Los rumores dicen que tenían una relación muy misteriosa ―completó la morena.

―¿Tú crees que Zelena y ella… Tuvieron algo? ―planteó Emma muy impresionada.

―Yo… No lo sé, pero eso explicaría esa fijación que tiene contigo ―resopló molesta la mujer.

―Oye, eso no es verdad ―renegó la princesa.

―Claro, _hermoso Cisne _―se mofó su esposa.

[+]

―Regina, ¿tienes idea lo que puede suceder si el niño llega a parecerse a Baelfire o peor aún, a Rumpelstiltskin? ―la morena torció el gesto de solo imaginarlo―. Nadie creerá que es tuyo y nuestra dinastía terminará ―Cora empezaba a divagar o mejor dicho delirar―. Estás arriesgando todo lo que tienes por esa mujer, pero aún podemos deshacernos de ella ―la joven suspiró, cansada del mismo discurso.

―Madre, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto ―pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de Emma. Ella inmediatamente apareció junto a la rubia.

―Rompí aguas ―fue lo primero que dijo la joven―. Manda a llamar a mis padres, por favor Regina.

―Muy bien, cariño, lo haré. Pero primero debe venir el médico de la corte para hacerse cargo de ti y mientras eso sucede yo no me moveré de tu lado ―besó su frente y le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama. Emma sacudió la cabeza positivamente.

Las dos parecían estar sin palabras. La emoción era tanta que no sabían que decir. A Regina lo único que le preocupaba era el dolor que su esposa pudiese sentir e hizo fluir su magia para protegerla de ello. La rubia se sentía abrumada por un sentimiento de calidez y amor, Regina era tan dulce y protectora que sin intentarlo lograba que cada día se enamorara más de ella. Lo más probable es que el bebé que estaba por venir no fuese suyo e incluso así era la esposa más atenta y la madre más preocupada.

[+]

Siete horas después, tenían un hermoso y muy sano niño con ellas. Era precioso y para tranquilidad de Cora, se parecía a Emma, pero tenía los cabellos oscuros, rasgo que cualquier idiota diría que había heredado de Regina. Felizmente el mundo estaba lleno de ellos.

Los padres de la joven aún no llegaban, y es posible que no lo hicieron al menos hasta dentro de dos días. A esta hora apenas estarían recibiendo la noticia, lo cual también era un alivio, no tenía ánimo de lidiar con la reina blanca.

[+]

Si Regina creía que traer a Glinda era suficiente para distraerla estaba… Parcialmente equivocada. Es cierto que últimamente había estado muy ocupada tratando de arreglar su relación con ella o de definirla en primer lugar, pero eso no iba alejarla de sus objetivos. Bueno, es cierto que estaba agradecida con su hermana, porque haber convencido a Glinda de venir hasta su tierra no debió ser fácil, pero no lo suficiente como para perdonarla por robarle la atención de su madre.

Así que haría lo que debía, para lograr estar en igualdad de condiciones, y eso no era muy complicado, solo tendría que probar que el pequeño no era de su hermana. Pan comido.

[+]

Emma y Regina se encontraban muy felices. El pequeño acababa de alimentarse del seno de su madre y ahora se había quedado dormido contra ella, arrullado por el latido de su corazón. La rubia estaba exhausta y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Regina.

―¿Cómo lo llamaremos, cariño? ―cuestionó la morena―. Nunca hemos hablado de ello.

―Henry ―respondió la otra―. Como tu padre, y sé cuánto lo amabas―añadió simplemente. Regina estaba conmovida por la idea. Sabía que lo hacía con el fin de que lo sintiera más cercano a ella, pero incluso así, hallaba encantador el gesto―. ¿Te gusta? ―agregó la joven, con los ojos adormilados.

―Claro que sí, Emma ―y entonces se acercó a sus labios y los beso castamente.

―Te amo, Regina ―declaró la rubia, antes de caer dormida sobre su hombro. La otra sonrío ampliamente. Acomodó a la joven en la cama y tomó al niño en sus brazos para llevarlo a su cuna, pero antes se quedó admirándolo, impresionada con el gran parecido físico que el pequeño guardaba con su madre, y ella bueno, simplemente no podía evitar amarlo.

[+]

El día de la presentación del nuevo miembro de la familia real llegó demasiado pronto. Todos querían conocer al pequeño príncipe, que en un futuro no tan lejano, gobernaría tanto esta tierra como la que pertenecía al reino blanco. Era un evento de gran magnitud, con las dos cortes reunidas, y una oportunidad que definitivamente Zelena pensaba aprovechar.

Todos presentaron sus regalos y no sería la hermana de la reina regente quien dejaría de hacerlo. Dejó en manos del niño, por demás inquieto, un pequeño cofre finamente tallado en madera y con piedras preciosas incrustadas que decoraban la tapa y los laterales. Nadie desconfiaría de un regalo tan hermoso.

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, porque el pequeño logró abrirlo, encontrando dentro las mejores trufas de chocolate del reino.

[+]

La morena estaba desconcertada, primero la tez pálida de su hermana y luego, su madre se la lleva demasiado precipitadamente. Sabía que algo estaba pasando y ella no se estaba enterando del qué.

Entonces se fijó en Emma y el pequeño Henry. Él estaba feliz comiendo chocolates con las mejillas embarradas y le ofrecía a su madre el cofre que Zelena le había regalado. Era un niño tan bueno, tan bondadoso.

―Planeando robarle a nuestro pequeño ―le acusó con sorna.

―¡Oye! Él me lo ha dado ―se excusó la rubia, intentando en vano, abrir la caja.

―Déjame intentarlo ―ofreció. Apenas puso sus manos sobre ella lo sintió y cuando abrió el cofre, en la cara interna de la caja vio la mancha roja que hacía las veces de sello. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, ¿acaso era posible? ―¡Oh, cariño! ―exclamó, demasiado emocionada. El pequeño era suyo, era su hijo. Simplemente era increíble, besó a la rubia sin contener su pasión y su alegría, la besó intensamente hasta dejarla sin aire. Solo entonces le susurró al oído lo que acababa de descubrir.

Emma simplemente se levantó del trono con el niño en brazos sin decir una palabra. Se lo entregó a su madre, dejándolo a su cuidado, y volvió por su esposa, llevándosela a sus aposentos, seguro que nadie las extrañaría.

[+]

―¡Pero madre! ¿Cómo es posible? ―se quejaba la pelirroja con voz chillona. Esperaba regodearse y apuntar con el dedo a su hermana delante de todos. Esperaba reírse estruendosamente y en lugar de ello había terminado arrastrada por su madre a lo alto de una torre.

―¿Cómo es posible que tú hayas arriesgado todo lo que tenemos tan estúpidamente? ―le increpó la mujer―. ¿Te das cuenta que si las cosas hubiesen salido mal estaríamos más cerca de la horca que de tu completamente imposible coronación? ―Cora estaba hastiada de las ridiculeces de Zelena, de las tonterías sentimentales de Regina, de los llantos del niño y de que encima de todo se llamase igual que el insípido de su marido. Además, no soportaba a las dos rubias que habían invadido su castillo, porque ya no era solamente una, ¡eran dos!

―¿Acaso realmente el pequeño Henry es hijo de Regina? La magia de sangre; Él... Era imposible que pudiese abrir la caja ―Zelena seguía atascada en la primera parte. Su plan era infalible, era perfecto, hasta que el niño hizo lo que no podía. Cora resopló de fastidio, sus hijas tenían tanto que aprender todavía.

―Pues es de ella, ¿qué más pruebas quieres? ―le regañó―. Ahora, escúchame bien, Zelena, no quiero ni una trampa más en contra de tu hermana, su rubiecita tonta o el mocoso o te enviaré a Oz de nuevo, y tu rubiecita tonta se quedará aquí, haciéndome compañía, ¿fui clara? ―Zelena apenas asintió. Su cabeza seguía diez minutos atrás.

La mujer movió suavemente la mano y su hija desapareció, dejándola sola. Se sirvió un trago fuerte, lo necesitaba, Zelena lograba irritarla hasta lo indecible, y definitivamente no había aprendido nada de biología, evidentemente el niño no era de Regina, incluso asumiendo que la concepción mágica existiese, ellas solo podrían procrear una niña.

Existía una sola razón por la que había apoyado a Regina en su alocada travesía, en lugar de deshacerse de la rubia sin ningún reparo, y esa razón era que la magia de sangre nunca podría probar que Henry no era hijo de Regina, después de todo, estaban emparentados.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer. Espero que me den sus opiniones de la historia ahora que ha terminado y claro, espero que les haya gustado.

Un abrazo.


End file.
